Luffy's Animal House
by Nae Sin
Summary: One shopping trip turns the entire crew upside down! A penquin, a duck, an armadillo, a kitten, and a robin. Can Luffy and Chopper find out what happened? Before it's too late? LuNa forever! Enjoy and please review! Bring on whatever flames you got!
1. The Kitten

**Chapter 1- The Kitten  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and never will. I only own my OCs, ideas, free time, and meat!**

* * *

The Going Merry sails with its crew toward another island in the Grand Line.

On deck, Luffy is happily sitting on his special seat as everyone else do what they usual do during free time.

Robin was reading her book as she sipped some of her drink.

Sanji was cooking in the kitchen as he prepared Nami and Robin's lunches.

Zoro was weight training on the other side of the ship, as Chopper ran around with Usopp for some random reason.

Nami was quietly working on a map in her room as the crew continued their activities.

"Honestly, can't they be a little quieter?" Nami asked out loud even though no one could hear her.

She stood up and opened the door to her room, and heard a loud thunk on the deck. Nami looked around the door to see Usopp on the ground while clutching his nose in pain.

"Gomen, Usopp." Nami said without looking at the sharpshooter and walked over to her chair and sat down on it.

Chopper wrapped up Usopp's nose and the two watched Nami from behind the railing.

"How can she be so calm after hurting my nose?"

"Maybe she doesn't care?"

"…Maybe…"

Usopp and Chopper continued to watch Nami until Sanji burst out of the kitchen and called out.

"Lunch time!"

* * *

The entire crew entered the dining room, and as Sanji brought out the food, Luffy instantly started to quickly grab and stuff food into his mouth.

"Oi, Luffy! Leave some for us!" Zoro shouted and lunged his fork at Luffy's hand as it tried to steal some of his food.

Luffy snapped back his hand, but continued to swipe food from everyone.

Nami's vein pulsed and she stood up and walked over to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Eh? What is it, Nami?"

Nami smiled calmly and suddenly punched Luffy off his chair.

"Leave some for us!" Luffy rubbed his cheek in pain and stared up at Nami with a pout.

Nami stared back down and then walked back and sat down in her seat again, and went back to calmly eating as everyone looked at her.

"She should be Captain…"

"Nami-san sure is strong when she's angry."

"Should we change the flag if she becomes Captain?"

"No, we keep it the same just in case. Besides, the Great Captain Usopp shall not bow down to her!"

"Usopp, Urusai."

"H-Hai…"

Luffy stood up and wiped the dust of his clothes as he sat back down and went back to eating.

Everyone looked at Luffy and then back at Nami, and then back to Luffy.

"I can't tell, is Nami mad, or is she just annoyed?"

"Don't know, don't want to find out."

Nami looked over at Chopper and Usopp who backed their chairs a few feet to avoid Nami's evil glare.

Nami stared back down at her food until lunch was over.

* * *

The crew went back to their usual jobs after lunch and Luffy calmly walked back to Merry's head and stared out at the ocean.

Zoro sat down against the mast, and shortly fell asleep afterwards.

Nami went back to her room to continue her map, and Robin went back to reading as if nothing had happened.

Usopp and Chopper looked around at the rest of the crew and then at Luffy.

"I wonder what Luffy thinks about up there?" Chopper asked as he stared at Luffy's back, and Usopp shrugged.

"How about you go ask him?" Chopper looked at Usopp who turned around and walked away as Chopper stared from Usopp to Luffy and then slowly walked toward Merry's head.

"Luffy?" Luffy turned his head to see Chopper looking up at him.

Luffy grinned and turned his body around so he was facing Chopper. "Hi Chopper! What's up?"

"I wanted to know what your thinking about up there."

"Really?"

Luffy was silent for a moment as Chopper stared at him curiously.

"I just think about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Meat."

"That's all?"

"No, there's more."

"Like what?"

Luffy lowered his head so his eyes were concealed and he said.

"Nothing…"

Chopper stared at Luffy curiously until Luffy raised his head and asked. "Is there any more food? I'm hungry."

* * *

Later that day, the Going Merry found a small island and docked there as the crew started to climb onto the dock.

"Me and Robin are going shopping, okay?"

"Hai, Nami-san!"

Nami and Robin walked down a street and disappeared from view as the rest of the crew watched them leave.

Sanji then took out a map of the island Nami had given them, and quickly searched for the market.

"I might as well stock up on food, we're running low."

Sanji tossed the map to Usopp and then walked down a different street.

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms as he just simply walked down a random street and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Usopp held the map up in front of them, and looked over it and then his eyes lit up.

"Hey, there's a park on this island! Wanna go there?"

"Sure!" Chopper's eyes sparkled as Usopp turned to Luffy and asked.

"Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just go walking around like Zoro."

"Suit yourself, just don't get lost like him."

"I won't."

Usopp and Chopper walked down the street Zoro took and also disappeared into the crowd.

Luffy stood on the dock for a while until he started to walk toward a random street.

"Psst!"

Luffy looked around to see a tall man wearing a deep blue jacket standing nearby.

"What is it, Ossan?"

"Have you lost a cat?"

"No. I don't have a cat."

"I see, thanks anyway."

The man turned to leave until Luffy called after him.

"Do you need help finding the cat?"

The man turned around and stared at Luffy in surprise and then slowly nodded.

"I'll help."

"Really? Arigato!" The man said, and Luffy walked toward the man and asked.

"What's the cat's name?"

"I don't know."

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know."

Luffy was becoming somewhat annoyed at the man who didn't even know what the cat he was looking for, looked like.

"Do you know anything about the cat?"

"No."

"Then how are we supposed to find it?"

"It should be easy. The cat is bigger than usual cats."

"Really!? How big?!"

"…Probably as big as you."

"Suge!"

Luffy eyes sparkled and he quickly ran down the street while shouting.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The man sweat dropped as Luffy disappeared from view, and then he walked down the street toward the market.

* * *

Sanji was looking around the market, until he heard someone call out.

"Hey. Over here!"

Sanji turned to see the man with the deep blue jacket waving at him.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen a cat as big as you?"

Sanji stared at the man in surprise and then slowly shook his head.

The man frowned and then turned to walk away.

"Matte!"

The man looked around at Sanji, who reached for his cigarette pack and asked.

"This cat is as big as me, right?" The man nodded as Sanji pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and then took a long drag from it.

"I'll help."

"Really? Arigato!"

"Whatever, what does this cat look like?"

"I don't know."

"What's it name?"

"No idea."

Sanji was starting to get annoyed and then he somewhat shouted.

"Do you know anything about this cat besides that it is as big as me!?" The man shook his head innocently, and Sanji sighed.

"I'm supposed to be looking for a huge cat, right? If it's huge, I bet it's pretty ugly…" The man shrugged and said.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not."

Sanji nodded slightly and then continued down the street in search for food and a giant cat.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were gasping in awe as they stared at the huge park in front of them.

"Suge!"

They both shouted in unison and ran into the park as fast as they could go.

"Look at this place! It's giant!"

"I wonder why it's so big?" Usopp and Chopper stopped running as they saw Zoro ahead of them.

Zoro was scratching his head as he looked around.

"Damn, where am I?" He muttered and then noticed Usopp and Chopper.

"Great! You two, help me out a little!"

Usopp and Chopper walked over to Zoro and stared at him in pity.

"What's with that look?"

"You're hopeless."

"Eh!?"

"D-Don't hurt me!"

Zoro was about to punch Usopp in the head until someone from behind coughed to get their attention.

The three looked to see the man with the blue jacket smiling at them.

"What do you want?"

"Have you lost a cat?"

"No, we don't have a cat."

"Really? Good, cause I'm looking for a cat about the same size as… you! The long nose kid!"

The man said as he pointed at Usopp. The three stared at the man like he was crazy, and then Zoro asked.

"Huh? A cat as big as Usopp?"

"That's right!"

"We'll help!"

"Really!? Arigato!" The man gave a little bow and straightened up as Usopp started to question him.

"What does the cat look like?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what color is the cat?"

"No idea."

"Name?"

"Nope."

"Age?"

"Nada."

"Birth mark?"

"No."

"Any…"

Usopp began to say until Zoro cut him off by saying.

"I don't think he even knows what the cat is, Usopp." The man looked at Zoro hurt and said.

"I do too! It's a very big cat! See? I know what the cat is!" The three stared at the man like he was crazy again, and Zoro sighed as he turned around and walked away while calling back.

"I'm looking for a giant cat, right?"

"That's right! Arigato!" The man called back and walked down another street.

Usopp and Chopper stared after Zoro and the man and then asked in unison.

"How'd we end up searching for a cat?"

* * *

Luffy walked down the street lined with book stores, and then turned down another street as he looked around for the giant cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Luffy called out, which made some people stare at him funny.

Luffy didn't even notice the people staring at him as he continued to call out for the cat.

After a while of calling, Luffy sat down on a bench and sighed.

"I still can't find the cat! I wonder if that guy was lying?" Luffy closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze hit his face, which made him smile happily.

"Ahh, that feels great!"

Luffy opened his eyes and then stood up and went back to searching.

Luffy soon came to a large deserted area of the town, and looked around until he heard a crashing sound.

Luffy looked around and saw that a trash can had been knocked over nearby.

"Huh?" Luffy walked over and looked around, but saw nobody.

He then looked in a nearby alley, and saw someone crouched down against the wall with their forehead on their knees so their face couldn't be seen.

"Excuse me? Why'd you knock over that can?" Luffy asked to the person, and was surprised when the person almost jumped in the air from fright.

The alleyway was dark, so Luffy couldn't see the person's face, but what he did see caused him to freeze for a moment.

"You have a tail?"

* * *

Sanji walked down another street as he carried food toward the ship.

"This town sure has a lot of different kinds of spices. I hope Nami-san and Robin-chan like them!"

Sanji grinned happily as he almost skipped down the street in happiness.

When he reached the ship, he looked around and saw that Robin was already back, and was silently reading. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that Robin wasn't very calm.

She was holding the book unusually tight, and wasn't paying much attention to what she was reading.

"Robin-chan? Are you okay?" Robin looked over and then gave Sanji a small smile.

"Ah, Cook-san. No, everything is not all right. I need you to get the others back here."

"Why?"

"Navigator-san is missing."

"NANI!?"

Before Robin could say anymore, Sanji had dropped the food, jumped onto the dock and sprinted into the town while shouting.

"Nami-san!"

Robin looked after Sanji and then her smile disappeared as she closed her book and stood up as she looked out at the town in the sunlight.

"I wonder what happened?"

* * *

Sanji ran and ran as he shouted Nami's name over and over again.

Sanji suddenly fell to the ground as someone shouted at him.

"Shut the hell up, Dartboard!"

Sanji glared at Zoro as he stood up and spat out.

"Move it, Marimo! I need to find Nami-san!"

"I thought she was with Robin?"

"Robin-chan is back on the ship, but Nami-san isn't!"

"Then where is she?"

"Why do you think I'm shouting her name, Moss Head!? I don't know where she is!"

"You wanna call me that again!?"

"Sure, Lettuce Skull!"

Sanji and Zoro attacked each other, which caused everyone in the street to stare at the two fighting.

The man in the deep blue jacket walked closer and asked.

"If you two have so much fighting, then how about you have a race to see who can find the cat faster?"

Sanji and Zoro stopped, and looked over at the man.

"Okay, that settles it!"

"First to find the cat wins!"

Sanji and Zoro ran down opposite streets as everyone stared at where they had been. The man chuckled a little as the people in the street went back to their activities, and the man said.

"They sure are feisty!"

* * *

Usopp and Chopper decided to look in the large park for the giant cat.

Chopper was trying to pick up a cat's scent, but couldn't find any.

"No good. I can't smell any cat nearby."

"Really? Then it must be somewhere else!"

Usopp and Chopper nodded and then casually walked out of the park and back into the busy street.

Sanji suddenly ran by, and Usopp and Chopper watched him turn a corner.

"Why was Sanji running around?"

Suddenly, from the corner Sanji had turned, Zoro ran around and ran past Usopp and Chopper.

"That was Zoro!? Why is he in such a rush? He's normally the one who keeps his cool."

Usopp said and put his hand on his chin as he and Chopper walked down the street and into the market area.

* * *

Luffy stared at the person in alleyway, as he watched the person's tail sway back and forth.

"Do you have a Devil Fruit ability?"

The person didn't reply, they just kept their head down on their knees so Luffy still couldn't see their face.

Luffy crossed his arms and knelt down to look at the tail closer.

It was bright orange, but Luffy knew that cats came in orange color a lot, so he wasn't surprised.

Luffy moved his eyes from the tail, onto the person.

The person was strangely, wearing clothes and shoes, but had two small cat ears sticking out of their head.

"You look like a cat! Or maybe a kitten?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head curiously.

The person didn't move at all as Luffy reached up and tapped their tail.

The tail swiftly moved away, and Luffy grinned as he tried to poke it again.

The tail suddenly hit him in the face, and hit him onto the ground.

"Wow! That tail sure is strong!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling happily.

"Hey, do you wanna join my crew?"

The person remained motionless as their tail moved back and forth calmly.

The person lifted their head up a tiny bit so they could see Luffy.

Luffy pouted because he still didn't know what the person looked like.

The person raised their arms and placed one hand on Luffy's arm and then the other was placed on his shoulder. Luffy stared in confusion as the person moved and then suddenly placed their head on Luffy's shoulder so fast that even Luffy couldn't see it move.

Luffy looked down and his eyes widened in surprise.

The person moved their head so their brown eyes stared up at Luffy almost melancholy.

Luffy didn't move as he sat there with the cat-person leaning their head against his shoulder and looking up at him.

The cat-person's ears twitched and Luffy slowly started to say.

"N…Nami?"

* * *

**XD Hahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Matte means wait**

**Hai means yes or understood**

**Urusai means to basically shut up**

**O.o What a strange beginning... If you like this story, feel free to review!...please?**


	2. Strange Events

**Chapter 2: Strange Events  
Author's Note: This is my second longest chapter I've ever made! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy stared at Nami as she silently stared back up at him with her ears twitching slightly.

"N-Nami? What happened to you?" Nami just stared at Luffy silently and then lowered her head and placed it against his neck.

Luffy slowly stood up, and Nami quickly stood up also as she stared at him.

"So you can stand?"

"…"

"Can't you talk anymore?"

Nami silently continued to stare at Luffy and he sighed and then said while putting his arms behind his head.

"I guess I could ask Robin what happened…"

Luffy turned and exited the alleyway with Nami directly behind him smiling.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper made their way back to Going Merry and climbed on board to see Robin still reading.

"Ah, Lose Nose-kun, Doctor-san! I sent Cook-san to find you all."

"Sanji's running around and so is Zoro."

"I see. I guess I'll tell you then."

Chopper looked around and then frowned as he looked at Robin.

"Where's Nami?"

"That's what I need to tell. Navigator-san is missing."

"Nani!? Where'd Nami go?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

_-Flashback To Earlier That Day-_

_Robin and Nami walked down the shopping district and started to look at the various stores. _

_Nami turned toward a jewelry store and her eyes lit up as she looked in the window. _

_"Robin! I'm going to check out this store!" _

_"Hai." _

_Nami walked into the store, and Robin followed as Nami quickly went to a shelf and her eyes started to sparkle. The store clerk looked over from her clipboard and grinned as she noticed Nami staring at a bracelet. _

_"You interested in that?" Nami nodded and then turned to the clerk. _

_"__How much?" _

_"How does 1000 Berries sound?" _

_"Strange. What's the catch?" _

_"None." _

_"I'll take it!" Nami paid for the bracelet and looked at it happily. It had a little kitten design on it and it seemed to have vines wrapped around it. _

_"__It's beautiful!" _

_"I hope you like it!" _

_Nami nodded and then fingered it in her hands as she stared at it. "It's called the Neko Bracelet." _

_"That's obvious." The clerk grinned strangely and then said. _

_"How about you try it on?" _

_"__Okay…" Nami took the bracelet in one hand and placed it on her other hand's wrist. _

_The clerk's grin widened until it became almost eerie. The bracelet suddenly started to smoke and eveloped Nami in the smoke. "Navigator-san!" Robin stareed at the smoke cloud as the clerk reached for under her desk and grinned as someone came out of the back door while wearing a deep blue jacket. _

_"We got one." _

_"I wonder if it works." _

_"This would be the third time we've tried. The last two died quickly." _

_Suddenly, something shot out of the smoke, broke through the window, and jolted down the street while the clerk shouted while pointing after it. _

_"Get it, Michael!" _

_"Hai!" _

_The man named Michael, reached for inside his jacket and pulled out a small blade and jumped through the hole in the window and ran after the thing. _

_Robin stared after Michael and then looked back at the clerk who was chuckling happily. _

_"What did you do to Naviagtor-san?" _

_"I didn't do anything. All I did was sell what that crazy guy Quince made." _

_"Quince?" _

_"Yep, Quince. He made that bracelet, and he was the one who made it so it turns whoever wears it into a cat!" _

_"A cat?" _

_"Yep, a cat. However, it was supposed to turn the person into a full cat! Darn, Quince! It only turned her into half a cat!" The clerk shouted toward the window and Robin crossed her arms and sprouted arms out of the clerk's body and held her down. _

_"Ah! You… You're a Devil Fruit User!?" _

_"That's right. Now tell me more about this Quince." _

_"He lives on the next island! He's well known as an inventor! You can't miss him!" _

_The clerk shouted and Robin released her hands and smiled. "Arigato." _

_Robin turned to leave the store and tell the rest of the crew until the clerk shouted back. _

_"You'll never get Quince to turn her back!" _

_"We'll see about that." Robin said and looked back at the clerk with a smile and walked out of the store._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Usopp and Chopper's mouthes hung as they stared at Robin in disbelief.

"Nami was turned into a cat-person!?"

"So she's know kinda like a Zoan Animal?" Robin nodded twice and Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and then back at Robin.

"So that giant cat we were asked to look for was…"

"Navigator-san."

Usopp clentched his fist and pumped it into the air.

"Yosh! Let's go find Nami, and then grab the others, and get the hell away from here!"

"We can't leave without turning Nami back to normal!" Chopper shouted and Usopp slowly nodded and then walked toward the railing.

"Yosh! We'll split up and search for Nami!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sanji and Zoro were running down the same street as they furiously tried to knock the other away.

"I was here first, Marimo!"

"So what!? I'm stronger than you!"

"Nani!? You wanna fight right now!?"

"Bring it on, Curly Brows!"

Zoro and Sanji started to attack each other as everyone in the street turned to them and slowly moved away from the fighting.

Zoro and Sanji were bitterly attacking each other and then stopped when someone coughed nearby to get their attention.

"Please, can't you stop fighting to look for my cat?" Sanji and Zoro looked over and saw Michael staring at them with pity.

"I'm not racing against Marimo anymore! I need to find Nami-san!"

"Why should I even care about a stupid cat!?"

Michael sighed and then put his hands into his pockets and said.

"That's too bad. I was going to give you guys a reward for finding my cat, but I guess I won't." Michael turned away and slowly walked away until Sanji called back.

"Matte!"

Michael turned around to see Sanji taking a long drag of his cigarette before saying.

"I need to find Nami-san, but if I see your cat, I'll get it."

"Arigato!" Michael grinned and then pulled his hands out and held something toward the two.

"What are those?" Zoro asked with a hint of annoyance.

"They are good luck charms!"

"No thanks." Sanji and Zoro said in unison as they turned around and walked away.

Michael's grin turned evil and he suddenly jumped into the air and suddenly snapped what he had in his hands, onto Zoro's and Sanji's wrists.

Sanji and Zoro flinched and then smoke engulfed them, and Michael grinned more as he pulled out a steel net and quickly threw it over Zoro and Sanji.

"Got you! That's two more!"

* * *

Usopp walked down through the shopping area as he looked around for anyone with orange hair.

Suddenly, Usopp turned the corner and saw Michael pulling a large net behind him.

Michael glanced over at Usopp and grinned evilly. "There's another one!"

Usopp wasn't given time to either scream or strike back as Michael quickly snapped something onto his wrist and smoke also engulfed Usopp.

"There's three! I'm on a roll!"

Michael pulled out another net and quickly threw it at where Usopp was.

* * *

Robin calmly looked around the park as she searched for Nami.

Robin glanced behind her and asked. "Why are you following me?"

Someone chuckled from behind a tree, and came into view.

Robin's eyes widened as she stared at Michael. "You are the one from the store?"

"That's right. You see, I'm on a roll, so I thought I'd get you and your Captain as well!"

Robin couldn't cross her arms in time as something latched onto her wrist and smoke engulfed her as well.

Michael grinned as he tossed another net at Robin and called out.

"That's 5 so far!"

* * *

Chopper had turned into his reindeer form and was walking down the a deserted street as he looked around.

"Eh? Chopper?" Chopper looked around to see Luffy staring back at him.

"Luffy! We need your help! Nami's missing!"

"No she isn't."

"Robin said she was."

"Nami's right here."

Luffy pointed behind him and Nami poked her head out from around the corner and Chopper instantly turned to his small form and stumbled onto the ground.

"Nami!" Chopper quickly nodded and then stood up as he muttered.

"That's right, Robin said Nami was turned into a cat-person…"

"Huh? Robin knew?"

"Aa, but she wasn't able to find Nami. So she asked if we all could help." Luffy grinned and then asked Chopper.

"Where is everyone?"

"They should be looking for Nami right now. We need to find them and show them Nami!"

Luffy nodded and then reached his hand up and stroked Nami's cat ear.

Chopper stared at Luffy in confusion as Nami smiled and then walked out so her tail could be seen by Chopper.

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Nami seems to like it when I do this, and she listens when I do it."

"Can't Nami talk?"

"I don't think so. If she can, she hasn't said anything yet."

"That's strange."

Chopper stared to walk down the street with Luffy and Nami following him.

Suddenly, a large net dropped down at them, and Luffy quickly moved Nami back as the net caught Luffy and Chopper.

Nami knelt down to Luffy and stared at him in surprise.

"There we go! There's the little kitten!" A voice said from above, and Luffy looked up to see Michael standing on the roof of one of the shops with a large cannon on his shoulder and a pair of visors on.

Michael flicked his visors up onto his forehead and grinned down at Luffy.

"Why did you do that!?" Luffy shouted up at Michael, but was replied by a laugh.

"Oh? You didn't know? To be honest, I was looking for that cat right next to you."

"Nami?"

"I thought you would know her! I came to get her, and you as well."

"What did you do to Nami!?"

"I didn't do anything. All that happened was that the little kitten put on one of Quince's bracelets and became half cat. By the way, the name is Michael! I captured animals and sell them to circuses and zoos."

"You were planning on selling Nami to a circus!?"

"That's the idea."

Luffy looked at Michael with hatred and then struggled to stand up and get out of the net.

Michael laughed as Luffy fell back to the ground exhausted.

"Struggle all you want! That's a Prison Bullet! It was designed against people who have eaten the Devil Fruit!"

Luffy glared weakly up at Michael as he readied his cannon again and pointed it at Nami who was still looking at Luffy confused. "That cat will make me very rich!" Michael shouted and was about to push the trigger.

"Nami! Run!" Luffy shouted, but it was too late.

Michael fired a net at Nami, and grinned as it hit her to the ground.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he tried again to get the Prison Bullet off of him and Chopper.

Michael jumped down onto the ground and sneered as he raised his arm to reveal a similar bracelet to the one Nami had worn.

"This is called the Taka Bracelet. It's one of the only bracelets that Quince made that actually can be controlled! I have mastered the ability to transform into a Falcon! You had no chance of ever defeating me!"

Michael called out with a lugh and then bent down to pick Nami up.

Luffy thrashed against the net holding him down as he shouted. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Michael was about to look over and say something to Luffy until he froze as something ran by him and said.

"Santōryū. Oni Giri!"

Michael froze as his chest erupted in blood and the person behind him took his katana out of his mouth and sheathed it as he also sheathed his other two katanas.

"That's for earlier." He said and Luffy grinned as he shouted.

"Zoro…" Luffy paused before saying something else, and then him and Chopper burst into laughter at Zoro.

Zoro's vein pulsed and he shouted back.

"What's so damn funny!?"

"You are!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in unison as they laughed at Zoro even more.

Zoro grumbled and then slashed apart the two nets and said.

"I would like to know what is so funny."

"How come you're a peguin?"

* * *

Everyone in the deserted street was silent as they stared at the penguin in front of them.

The penguin had green down, and a bandana wrapped around it's head. It carried three katanas at it's side and was grimacing as Luffy and Chopper erupted into more laughter.

"It was that guy's fault!" Zoro shouted and pointed with his fin at Michael who lay unconscious on the ground.

"How'd he do that?"

"Probably the same way he turned Nami into half cat." Chopper said and then Zoro finally noticed Nami staring at him from behind Luffy.

"Ah! What happened to Nami!?" Chopper explained to Luffy and Zoro about the bracelets and the two nodded.

"I remember that guy putting bracelets on us, and then smoke. I felt something move close to me so I jumped away, and when I looked back, Ero-Cook and the guy were gone."

"So Sanji's an animal too?"

"I guess. I wonder what he is?"

"Maybe he's a warthog?" Zoro thought grinning as Luffy and Chopper shrugged.

"At least I'm not a penguin, Marimo!"

Everyone turned around and Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper laughed as they stared at Sanji as he held his cigarette between his beak.

"That's better than a warthog! A duck!"

Zoro shouted laughing and Sanji narrowed his eyes and swiftly kicked at Zoro.

"Urusai, Moss Head!"

"How about you make me, Love-Cook?"

The two started to fight again, and Luffy and Chopper watched as they tried to hit each other, but found a lot of problems.

Zoro's fins couldn't reached Sanji, and Sanji's webbed feet couldn't reached Zoro.

The two paused as they examined their new forms and quickly made a different fighting method, they started pecking at each other. Luffy started to roll on the ground with Chopper while laughing, and Nami stared at Luffy silently until they all finished when another voice came from above.

"I see that Cook-san and Swordsman-kun have been turned into animals as well."

"Oi, Robin! Don't… DROP ME!"

Something hard hit Chopper on the head and a small armadillo rolled nearby.

Chopper rubbed his head and tried his best not to laugh as Usopp uncoiled and wobbled a little.

"Usopp's an armadillo!" Chopper said and burst into laughter as Usopp turned around and he looked at Chopper.

Sanji then finally noticed Nami and he froze in shock.

"Nami-san has been turned into a beautiful cat!"

Zoro grimaced and they all saw a bird land on Luffy's hat and gave a soft laugh.

Everyone but Nami's jaws dropped as they stared at the pitch black bird, or to be correct, a robin.

"Robin!?"

"Robin-chan!?"

The robin nodded and Sanji instantly went into heart-eyes mode.

"Robin-chan! You're beautiful even as a bird!" Robin gave another small laugh and said.

"Arigato, Cook-san."

"Is that really you Robin? You seem to be…"

"A Robin?"

"Aa."

Robin turned her head to look at everyone and then said.

"It seems that almost all of us have turned into animals except for Captain-san." Chopper nodded and then added to everyone.

"I bet that those bracelets wouldn't work on me because I'm already an animal."

Everyone but Nami nodded, and Luffy stood and grinned as Robin moved a little to keep her footing on his hat.

"How about we go back to the ship and eat?"

* * *

The Straw Hats finally reached Going Merry, and Zoro and Sanji threw Michael, who they were dragging along, into the water. "Serves him right!" They both said and with difficulty, climbed on board.

Chopper had to carry Usopp on board, and Robin easily flew on board and perched on the railing as she watched Luffy come up with Nami next to him.

Zoro quickly scaled the rope ladder and grinned down as Sanji fumbled with his wings.

"Need help, Baka-Cook?"

"No I don't, Marimo!"

After a while, Sanji finally made it on board and they sat down on the deck as they looked at each other.

Robin had moved so she was perched on Chopper's antlers, and Sanji had went to the kitchen to see if he could cook something while being a duck.

"How about you cook yourself?" Zoro asked with a sly grin and Sanji returned the grin with a glare.

"I bet penguin tastes better!" After even longer, Sanji finally entered the kitchen and Zoro leaned against the mast as he shortly fell asleep.

Robin let out a low giggle and said.

"It seems Swordsman-kun hasn't been affected as much as we have."

Luffy nodded and waited until Sanji finally called from insode the kitchen.

"I made some! Granted it's not my best…"

* * *

Everyone sat down in the dining room as Sanji, with the help of Chopper, brought the food out, and they all started to eat.

Chopper and Luffy seemed to be normal, but everyone else had difficulty with their food.

Zoro had problems holding his fork and knife, Usopp didn't have any hands, so he had to eat face first.

Robin ate her food slowly with small bites thanks to her beak, and Sanji had the same problem as Zoro and Robin.

"We have three birds, an armadillo, and a cat now." Chopper said as he bit into another piece of meat.

Luffy nodded and then looked next to him to see that Nami hadn't touched her food yet.

"Oi, Sanji! I don't think Nami likes your food!"

"Nani? How come?"

Sanji stood on the table and walked over to Nami's plate and looked at her as she stared back with her brown eyes.

"Maybe since she's half cat, she needs someone to feed her it?" Robin said as she looked over toward Nami.

Sanji grinned and tried his best to pick up Nami's fork, skewer a piece of food, and hold it up for Nami.

Nami stared at the fork, but didn't open her mouth at all.

"Maybe she's not hungry?" Luffy said and he took the fork from Sanji, and Nami instantly ate the food on the fork.

Everyone stared at her as she chewed, swallowed, and then looked at Luffy again.

Robin smiled and then said to the bewildered Sanji.

"I think she'll only eat it if Captain-san feeds her." Sanji frowned and then turned to Luffy and sighed.

Luffy placed more food on Nami's fork and held it up for her.

Nami perked up and ate the food again.

Zoro cringed as they watched Luffy feed Nami over and over again until her plate was empty.

"There."

"It's about time! I thought I was going to be sick!"

"Urusai, Marimo!"

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other as Luffy secretly stole some of their food and shoved it into his mouth.

Nami watched as Luffy repeated it over and over again as Sanji and Zoro fought each other.

Usopp finished eating and sighed, but then suddenly curled up, and yelped.

"I think I need to practice with this new body some more…" Chopper nodded as Usopp uncurled and stared at his empty plate. Robin also finished and was calmly waiting for Sanji and Zoro to stop pecking each other to death.

Luffy ignored them as he shoved the rest of Sanji's food into his mouth and grinned.

"I'm done too."

Nami perked up as she looked at Luffy's face and everyone froze as they stared at Luffy.

Luffy was also staring but not at the others.

He and everyone else was staring at Nami as she licked some crumbs off of Luffy's cheek.

When she was done, she backed up and smiled as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Did Nami just lick Luffy?"

"Nami-san…"

"Urgh…"

"I think Navigator-san was just doing what cats usually do."

"Eh?" Everyone but Nami looked at Robin as she explained.

"Cats tend to be very clean, so when you have food on your fingers or cheeks, they usually tend to clean the food off of them."

"I get it! Kinda like when your fingers have food on them, and a cat starts licking your fingers?"

"That's right."

Zoro leaned back and grinned at Sanji's shocked face. Luffy looked at everyone in confusion and said.

"So she was just cleaning my face? Big deal. I'm going to go take a nap."

Luffy stood up from the table and left the room, and Nami quickly followed him.

Everyone continued to stare after Nami and Luffy until Usopp broke the silence.

"So why is Nami following Luffy around then?"

Robin looked over at Usopp and said.

"Probably because Luffy was the first one who Navigator-san saw properly after she became half cat."

"I get it! So Nami's going to follow Luffy around thinking that Luffy is her owner?"

"That's right."

"Nami-san can't be owned by Luffy!"

Everyone stared at Sanji as he shouted at them.

"Nami isn't a thing!"

"We know that, Ero-Cook."

"Urusai, Marimo!"

"Cook-san, we merely ment that Nami is following Luffy around because he seems to be to her, her guardian." Sanji nodded slowly, and then Chopper asked innocently.

"But don't cats tend to sleep with their guardians?"

The room froze and Chopper looked at everyone and then asked.

"What?"

"That's a good point…"

"Nami-san can't sleep with Luffy! That's plain wrong!"

"It's better than her sleeping on the floor!"

"…True…"

* * *

Luffy walked toward his room, but looked back to see Nami behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

Nami silently stared at Luffy as she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

Luffy shrugged but then grinned and he opened the door to his room and walked inside with Nami right behind him.

Luffy yawned as he kicked off his sandals and placed his hat on the bed.

He then lay down and closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep.

Luffy opened an eye when he felt someone else get on the bed, and he looked down to see Nami curling up on him.

"Nami!?" Luffy blushed lightly as Nami looked up at him innocently and then nuzzled his neck happily.

Luffy flinched as Nami's hair and her cat ears brushed against his neck, and he started to chuckle a little.

"That tickles!"

He said while trying to not laugh. Nami smiled as Luffy stroked her cat ears and she instantly stopped nuzzling his neck and started to purr as Luffy stared down at her in surprise.

Luffy silently looked at Nami until he fell asleep shortly after.

Nami fell asleep on Luffy as the moon rose higher in the sky outside.

* * *

Outside, the surface of the water broke, and Michael gasped for air as he coughed water out and climbed onto the dock.

"Darn penguin! I should of known he'd show up soon! Same with the other animals! Why couldn't that stupid clerk hold them down longer?"

Michael muttered to himself as he stood up and shook the water off of him.

"That cat will be the money maker for us! I guess we'll need to inform Quince about this though…"

Michael added as he walked into town dripping wet still.

Back inside the Going Merry, Nami was still asleep as she nuzzled closer to Luffy's head and continued to purr softly.

* * *

**XD How's that? Zoro's a penguin, Sanji's a duck, Robin's a robin, Usopp's an armadillo, and Nami's a cat!**

**Also, for those who read my other fic Zoro's Bad Habit, there won't be a new chapter until after Thanksgiving break. Yggdrasill Chain will still be updated as usual though. Blame school and Thanksgiving, not me! **

**Please review:) Ja ne!**


	3. Setting Sail

**Chapter 3- Setting Sail  
Author's Note: For those who are wondering about my choice for Zoro's animal, keep reading.**

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes a crack and winced at the sunlight that hit his face. Luffy slowly lifted his head and noticed that Nami was still curled up on him. Luffy softly moved Nami off of him, and stood up.

He then put his sandals on and walked out onto deck while putting his hat on his head. Luffy looked around and saw Usopp was curled up and next to Chopper as the two slept silently.

Luffy started to hear muffled curses coming from the kitchen as Sanji tried to cook again. Zoro was leaning against the mast as he continued to sleep. Robin was awake and slowly turning the page of her book that lay on the table. How she got the book from her shelf and opened it, Luffy didn't have a clue.

Robin leaned over a took a sip of her coffee and noticed Luffy.

"Good Morning, Captain-san."

"How'd you get your book out here?" Luffy asked bluntly and Robin smiled and replied.

"I had Cook-san get it."

"Sanji brought it out?"

"That's right." Luffy pondered something for a moment and then shrugged and walked toward the kitchen.

Luffy opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Oi, Sanji! Is the food ready yet?"

Sanji looked over from the sink where he was washing his burned wing that he burned trying to cook the food.

"No, Luffy. I'll tell you all when it is done. So stop bothering me." Luffy pouted and then brought his head out of the door, and closed the door and heard Sanji curse again.

"I guess I'll just go annoy Zoro." Luffy said out loud to no one in particular.

He walked over to where the green penguin was still sleeping against the mast, and Luffy knelt down and poked Zoro's forehead. Zoro's beak instantly snapped Luffy's fingers as Zoro glared at Luffy.

Luffy pulled his fingers back and asked. "Why'd you bite me?"

"Why the hell did you poke me!?"

"I was bored."

"Then go annoy Usopp and Chopper!"

Luffy pouted again and Zoro closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Luffy walked over to Usopp and Chopper and poked them awake.

"Ow… Luffy! Why'd you poke me?" Usopp asked as he uncurled and stared at Luffy.

Chopper sat up and rubbed where Luffy had poked him on the cheek.

"I was bored." Luffy replied bluntly again and Usopp sweat dropped as he and Chopper stared at Luffy.

"I can't do anything as a animal though. I can't fish, can't play much, and I can't make things." Usopp stated and Luffy frowned sadly as Chopper looked at Usopp and suddenly grinned slyly while thinking about all those times Usopp had used Chopper as a shield.

"I know a game." Chopper said and Usopp and Luffy looked at him and noticed his grin.

Usopp started to sweat a little as Chopper continued to grin at him. "C-Chottomatte! You don't mean…"

"We can play soccer. Usopp can be the ball."

"No!"

Luffy looked at Usopp and then nodded. "Yeah, Usopp. You could be the ball."

"I'm not going to be the ball! I have a deadly sickness that can kill me if I play soccer. It's called the Iwillnotbetheball Disease." Usopp said and Luffy and Chopper looked at him in pity.

"Liar." They said in unison and Usopp started to back away before running as fast as he could away from Chopper and Luffy. After a while, Usopp finally reached the stairs and as quick as he could, climb up the stairs and scurry toward the dining room.

"I'll go get Usopp." Chopper said and walked off after Usopp as Luffy nodded and went back to his room.

* * *

Luffy opened the door to his room and saw Nami looking at him with her tilted to the side.

Luffy copied her and the two stared at each other until Nami started to stretch and stand up from the bed.

Luffy walked over and lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling while Nami watched him. Luffy glanced at Nami and then sighed. "I wonder why you can't talk, but the others can?" Nami continued to silently look at Luffy until he looked back up at the ceiling. Nami knelt down next to Luffy and nuzzled his hand with her head happily.

Luffy looked over and silently stroked Nami ear, which caused her to smile happily. Luffy slowly smiled back and continued to stroke Nami's ear until the door to the kitchen opened outside and Sanji called out.

"Oi! Breakfast!"

Luffy quickly sat up and Nami looked at him in surprise. Luffy grinned at her and stood up and walked toward the dining room while Nami followed him.

* * *

In town, at the store that had boards on its broken window, Michael was sitting down against the wall as the clerk stocked the shelves with more bracelets with animals carved into them.

"Michael, that cat is supposed to get us rich, remember?"

"Of course I remember! I didn't know that those guys would be so strong though!"

"Honestly, he only has 100 Million Berries on his head! You should have taken him down already!" The clerk shouted angrily at Michael as he ignored her by looking away and placing his fingers in his ears.

The clerk's vein pulsed and she quickly grabbed Michael's collar and shouted at him.

"If we don't get that cat, we'll be in big trouble! You hear me!? BIG TROUBLE!"

"I hear ya…"

The clerk released Michael's collar and he rubbed his ears in pain. "You didn't have to shout."

The clerk glared at Michael until the front door opened and the clerk instantly smiled at the customer and closed her eyes as she said.

"Welcome to Bracelets R Us!"

"Bracelets R Us? Weird name for the people who are buying my inventions."

The clerk snapped her eyes open and Michael gasped as the two looked at the man wearing a long grey coat as he pushed his glasses up a little and grinned happily.

"What was this about a half-cat?"

"Quince! Yeah, we had a customer who put on the Neko Bracelet, but only turned into a half-cat!"

"Really? I thought that Bracelet was my best so far. How'd the others work?"

"Perfectly. The Penguin, Duck, Armadillo, and Robin Bracelets worked perfectly."

"You used those ones?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Quince sighed and pushed his glasses up again and said. "Those are the ones that wear off after 3 days."

"Nani!? That's mean we have to catch all of them in 3 days!?"

"That's right."

"What about the Neko Bracelet?" Quince looked over at Michael and grinned as he said.

"The Neko Bracelet is my best work besides the Taka Bracelet you wear, the one she wears, and the one I wear."

"So that's why the Neko Bracelet only turned her into a half-cat? It was only supposed to turn the wearer into a half creature?"

"That's right, Michelle."

The clerk named Michelle nodded her head, and Michael stood up and pulled out his cannon from behind him and asked.

"So you want us to get all five of them?"

"Yep, I also want the tanuki and their Captain."

"Understood." Michael walked out of the back door and headed down the deserted alleyway toward the pier.

Back inside, Michelle went to the register as Quince smiled to himself.

"They're looking for you, you know?" Michelle asked and Quince nodded.

"Of course, I'm the one who made the Bracelets, so I know how they work, and the way to turn them back to normal."

"We have three days to capture them, right?"

"That's right."

"Okay then."

Michelle walked toward the back door and quickly ran after Michael as Quince started to chuckle as he walked over to the register and calmly take a few stakes of Berries.

"You won't be needing this for now."

Quince said quietly and walked over to the window and flipped the Open Sign to Closed, and walked out of the store grinning as he walked away.

* * *

Back on the Going Merry, everyone was eating quietly as they formed a plan to look for Quince so they could make him turn them back to normal.

"The only problem would be sailing the ship to the next island." Sanji said and everyone but Nami nodded at Sanji.

"I guess I could help Doctor-san or Captain-san steer the ship as Cook-san and Swordsman-kun try to work the sails?" Robin asked and everyone but Nami again nodded.

"It'll be rough with only three people, and one of them…" Usopp trailed off as they looked at Nami who innocently looked at them curiously. "Can't talk for some reason."

Zoro was silent as Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp came up with a plan to sail the ship.

Zoro placed his hand on his katana and jumped off his chair and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going, Marimo?"

"I'm going to go nap, Curly Brows."

Zoro left the room, and they returned to making their plan. Luffy grabbed the rest of Zoro's food and swallowed it whole as he grinned happily.

Nami perked up, but before she could act, Sanji threw a napkin at Luffy's face and said.

"Wipe your mouth, Luffy."

Sanji obviously didn't want to see Nami cleaning Luffy's face again as Luffy wiped his mouth and Nami looked away sadly.

Luffy looked over at Nami and then glanced at her plate, which was still full.

"Nami, are you hungry?" Luffy asked and Nami looked over and nodded slightly.

"Okay…" Luffy picked up her fork and slowly feed her as Sanji grimaced and tried not to look at them.

* * *

Out on deck, Zoro wasn't sleeping against the mast like he said he was going to.

He was standing on the railing with his bandana on and his katanas unsheathed.

"Since I'm awake, I might as well beat you guys up." Zoro said over to the dock where Michael and Michelle stood facing him.

"That's impressive that you knew we were coming."

"Any swordsman would of heard you coming."

Zoro raised his katanas with some difficulty and then Michael raised his cannon and Michelle pulled out some throwing daggers. Michael readied his cannon and took aim at Zoro as Michelle prepared her daggers.

Zoro grinned and then jumped into the ocean.

"Nani!? Why'd he do that!?" Michael asked out loud at Michelle who shook her head confused.

Below the surface of the ocean, Zoro was darting around with ease as he studied his new body more.

"Okay then. Let's try this out." Zoro said underwater and then raised his katanas and started to dart toward the surface.

Zoro broke through the surface suddenly, and Michael and Michelle gasped as he started to twirl around and slashed the two.

Zoro landed behind them and stated to sheath his katanas, and the moment they were sheathed, Michael and Michelle fell to the ground unconcsious with blood trailing thier bodies.

"That wasn't too bad. This body does have some good points." Zoro said as he two back at the two laying on the ground.

Zoro walked back to the side of the ship and scaled it onto the deck.

Zoro yawned as he tied his bandana back on his fin and leaned against the mast and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

A little while later, everyone left the dining room after finally making a good plan.

Chopper walked over to the helm with Robin on his hat and he grew big and grabbed the wheel with his giant hands.

Luffy walked over and sat down on Merry's head so he could be lookout. Nami followed him up there and curled up on his lap and moved a little as she got comfortable.

Luffy watched Nami until she stopped moving and quietly rested on Luffy's lap. Luffy looked over at Sanji and grinned to see that the duck was too busy climbing the mast with the awakened Zoro so they could work the sails.

Luffy turned back around and gently stroked Nami's ears and she started to calmly purr.

They untied the ship with some difficulty, which was mainly Usopp almost falling off the rope that he had untied if it wasn't for Robin carrying him back on deck.

The Going Merry slowly made its way out onto open water, as someone walked onto the pier and chuckled as he noticed Michael and Michelle knocked out.

Quince pushed his glasses up again and continued to chuckle as he walked over to a small dinghy, untied it, and sailed away on it after the others.

"One day has past. Two more and most of the crew will be back to normal. I need to get them before then."

* * *

Luffy started to become drowsy as they continued to sail toward where the next island was.

He couldn't feel his lower body thanks to Nami still curled up on his lap, and Luffy started to grow bored with staring at open water.

He turned his head around to see Usopp moving the whip staff when Robin told him to by ramming it when he was curled up.

Luffy looked up at the masts to see Sanji and Zoro fighting each other for some unknown reason.

"Marimo!"

"Duck Face!"

"Moss Head!"

"Curly Brows!"

"Lettuce Skull!"

"Dartboard!"

Luffy chuckled up at the two as they continued to fight each other angrily. Luffy had his hat dangling from his neck as he looked back out at the ocean to watch the waves and clouds roll by. After a moment of silence, Luffy sighed and said. "I'm bored… when's lunch? Where's the next island?" Luffy sighed again, and his prayers were answered when Robin called out.

"I think it's time for lunch, right?"

"Hai! Robin-chan!"

Sanji slowly got down from the mast and ran into the kitchen to prepare more food. For the next half a hour, everyone heard curses, clattering silverware, and the sound of burning feathers. The door to the kitchen opened, and Sanji called out while panting.

"L-Lunch…"

* * *

Everyone walked, flew, or rolled into the dining room and sat down as Sanji and Chopper brought out the food.

"How come you don't ask me to help, Sanji?" Luffy asked as Sanji put Robin's food down in front of her, and snapped back at Luffy.

"You'd eat it all before it even reached the dining room door!"

Luffy pouted as his and Nami's food were placed in front of them.

Luffy quickly dove into his food, and everyone calmly ate at their pace. Nami watched Luffy until he finished eating and Sanji quickly prepared to throw a napkin at Luffy until Robin asked.

"Cook-san, is it possible for you to get me some more coffee?"

"Hai, Robin-chan!" Sanji quickly ran into the kitchen as Chopper ran after him to help.

Usopp looked at Robin and noticed her full cup and narrowed his eyes.

"Robin, your cup is full though."

"Yes I know."

"Then why did you ask for more?"

"No reason."

Zoro grimaced as he found out and quickly turned around, which caused Usopp to stare at him in confusion.

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't see this time."

"Eh?" Usopp stared at Zoro, and next to him Luffy was staring at Zoro too as he held the napkin, but wasn't wiping his mouth.

Nami smiled and quickly leaned over and started to clean Luffy's face for him.

Usopp glanced over and nearly fell out of his chair.

"I-I get it…"

Robin laughed softly as Nami finished and smiled at Luffy. Luffy blushed lightly again, and muttered quietly.

"Arigato, Nami."

Sanji and Chopper suddenly entered the room, and Chopper placed a cup of coffee next to Robin's already full one.

Sanji and Chopper stared at Robin's cup as they tried to figure out why she had asked for another one, and Robin smiled as Zoro turned around again and went back to eating.

* * *

Outside, Quince was continuing to follow the ship toward the next island until a Sea King suddenly emerged from the ocean and looked at Quince's little dinghy.

"Oh? A Sea King? I was getting a little hungry." Quince said as he pushed his glasses up again and the Sea King lunged at Quince.

Something on Quince's wrist jingled and he looked at the Sea King. A second later, the Sea King was floating on the water as a huge hole was seen in the middle of it.

Quince's dinghy sailed away from it, and Quince sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped them clean before putting them back on. "Stupid Sea King. It wasn't edible enough."

Quince wiped his mouth and grinned as he pushed his glasses up and continued to follow the Going Merry.

* * *

**O.o What did Quince do?! Heh, you'll know soon.**

**Chottomatte means wait a minute**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope all of you people who asked about Zoro finally realize why he's a penguin. He can swim, while the others can't. I needed one person to be able to swim, and NOT bite their heads off like a shark! **


	4. Quince

**Chapter 4- Quince  
Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Straw Hats were out on deck as they steered the ship toward the direction of the next island.

Unknown to everyone, Quince was following shortly behind them as he finally reached the hull of the ship and grinned evilly. The crew was taking a break as Sanji handed out drinks to everyone.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin said with a smile and Sanji smiled greatly, which caused Zoro to scowl.

Nami was resting her head on Luffy's lap as he drank his and her drink. Sanji glanced over and quietly sobbed at the sight of Nami sleeping on Luffy.

"How heartwarming, isn't it?"

The crew froze as they turned their heads to see Quince standing on Merry's head.

"Hey, Ossan! That's my special seat!" Luffy shouted angrily and quickly stood up after moving Nami's head.

Nami opened her eyes to Luffy's movement and looked up at him as she sat up. Quince pushed his glasses up and chuckled, and Luffy quickly threw his fist straight at Quince. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Quince looked up with his closed eyes and suddenly caught Luffy's fist and smiled.

"I'm only here for all of you. There's no reason to get angry."

"Nani? Who the hell are you?"

"My bad, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Quince D. Circe. I'm the owner of Circe Circus and the creator of Zoan Bracelets."

The crew stared at Quince as their eyes widened at him. "You're Quince!?"

"That's right."

"Change us back right now!"

"No. I'd rather make you all my new performance."

"Nani!?"

Zoro unsheathed his katanas and swung at Quince. "How about I make you into mincemeat!?"

Quince smirked and jumped backwards and into the ocean, which caused everyone to gasp in surprise.

"He sunk like a rock, does that mean he's a Hammer?"

"He wouldn't be that stupid to jump in!"

The crew looked around as an eerie laugh echoed around them. Luffy walked over to the railing and looked down into the ocean. "Did he escape?" Suddenly, something shot out of the ocean, knocked Luffy back onto the deck, and splashed into the ocean on the other side of the ship.

"Luffy!?"

Luffy stood up and some blood fell to the deck as Luffy clutched his stomach. "I'm okay." Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the ship, and everyone looked up to see a huge creature falling at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"It'll crush the ship!"

Luffy stretched onto the mast and started to punch at the giant creature. "Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!"

"Futile."

The giant creature suddenly disappeared and Luffy snapped his arms back in surprise. "Where'd it go?"

"Shark Darts!"

Luffy was instantly sent into the deck as blood flowed behind him. Something jumped from Luffy and splashed into the water again.

"Ow! What bit me!?"

The sound of a splash was heard and everyone turned to see a fish jump into the air far away. "What's that?"

"Shark Darts!"

Luffy was instantly slammed into the ship again, and everyone gasped as they saw what had been attacking Luffy. A Thrasher Shark flipped in mid-air and landed in water as it swam around.

"A Shark!?" Usopp cried out, and everyone looked over to see Luffy standing up with blood everywhere.

The giant shadow came back and everyone looked up to see the giant creature again. "What is that thing!?"

"Whale Shark Slam!"

"Whale Shark?"

The Whale Shark fell even faster toward them and Luffy stretched his fists again and started to rapidily punch at the shark.

The Whale Shark disappeared and Luffy was sent into the deck as the Thrasher Shark flipped into the water again with blood on its teeth.

Chopper ran over to look at Luffy as he stood up. "Urgh… that shark…" Luffy muttered but then heard the water's surface break and the shark jumped into the air.

Luffy turned around and was about to punch at the shark until the shark suddenly changed shape and smashed its head into Luffy's ribs.

"Sledge Hammer Strike!"

The Hammerhead Shark flipped into the air and quickly changed its shape again and shot at Luffy. "Shark Darts!" The Thrasher Shark bit Luffy's stomach again, and sent the rubberman into the deck until the deck smashed and Luffy fell through.

"Luffy!?"

"That's enough, I'm going to fillet that shark!" Zoro jumped into the air and glared as the Thrasher Shark jumped to face him and grinned evilly.

"Great White Tackle!" The shark turned into a Great White Shark and pummeled Zoro into the other animals.

The shark splashed into the ocean and then jumped back onto the figurehead. The shark transformed into Quince and he pushed his glasses up and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"How'd you do that!? Do you have a Devil Fruit power?!"

"No. I have the first Bracelet I ever made. The Shark Bracelet."

"Shark Bracelet!?" Everyone gasped at Quince as he held up his hand and his fingers became covered in small teeth.

"That's right. The Shark Bracelet is the greatest bracelet I have made. It makes me like a Zoan user, however, I can still swim." Quince stated, and returned his hand to normal and pushed his glasses up.

Luffy stood up again with the help of Chopper, and Zoro staggered as he stood up by himself. Quince gave an eerie grin, and Zoro charged at him again. "Dragon Twister!" Zoro's katanas hit against Quince's hands, and the sound of steel against tooth echoed around them.

Zoro jumped back so his katanas wouldn't be snapped in half as Quince's hands returned to normal again.

"However…" Quince started to say before pausing so everyone could pay attention. "There are two more bracelets like mine."

Zoro was suddenly sent into the side of Merry, and everyone gasped as an eagle started to circle the ship.

"A bird?"

"Pelican Dive!" The eagle transformed into a pelican and dived toward Luffy with frightening speed. Luffy couldn't get out of the way as the pelican slammed into Luffy's chest and sent him into the deck again.

The pelican then transformed into a falcon and took to the sky again. "Not a bad dive there, Michael." Quince said as the falcon swooped down again and landed next to Quince.

The falcon then transformed into Michael as he grinned with his cannon on his shoulder. "Can I?"

"Be my guest."

Michael quickly shot a net at Usopp, Robin, and Sanji that caused the three of them to hit the deck a few feet away.

Michael readied his cannon again and shot a net at both Chopper and Zoro. The two hit the deck also as Michael laughed happily. "How about the half-cat?"

"That too."

"No!"

Quince and Michael looked over at Luffy as he stood up and glared at the two. "Don't you dare touch Nami!"

Michael scowled at Luffy and shouted into the air. "Bring him down, Michelle!"

"Okay!" Luffy looked up in time to see something fall down at him. As it just closer, Luffy's eyes widened as a giant porcupine slammed into his body and drew blood all over him.

Luffy coughed up blood, and the porcupine steadied itself and started to transform into Michelle.

"There. He'll be down for a while."

Michael nodded and then shot a net at Nami and hit her straight onto the deck.

"Very good, you two. At first, I thought you weren't going to make it." Quince said and was replied by a scowl from the two.

Quince laughed it away and walked toward Nami as she struggled against the net. "Now, we can't have you doing that, can we?" Quince reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of green liquid.

"Don't…" Quince paused as the three of them looked over at Luffy as he started to stand up again. "Don't you dare touch Nami!"

Quince sighed and then uncapped the bottle and pour a little onto his fingers. "Michael, Michelle. Put him down."

Quince reached over to Nami's face, and with his non-wet hand, forced her mouth open which caused her to wince in pain.

"I said don't you dare hurt Nami!"

"I'm not. I'm simply making sure that she doesn't turn into a whole cat. She would of if I hadn't come."

Luffy continued to glare at Quince as what he said went straight through Luffy's right ear and out his left one.

"I don't care! Don't hurt Nami!"

"Michael, shut him up."

"With pleasure." Michael jumped into the sky and transformed into a giant roc and slammed Luffy into the deck even harder.

Quince sighed as he put the green liquid on Nami's tongue and she jolted as it touched her.

"Stop moving, you freak!" Quince shouted and hit Nami across the face onto the deck hard.

"There. With that much, you should stay a half-cat for another week at most. Michael!"

"Yeah, Quince?"

"Make sure you give her some of this each day."

"Sure." Quince closed the bottle and tossed it to Michael who put it in his jacket pocket. "Now then. Michael, bring this ship to my island. Michelle, inform Commodore Beri about our little freak cat. I think he might buy her for research."

"Sure thing, Quince!" Michelle climbed into Quince's dinghy and sailed away as Michael turned into his roc form once more, grabbed Merry's head, and pulled the ship forward.

On deck, Luffy was knocked out cold as was the others. Quince stuck a needle in all of the animals' arms including Chopper and Luffy, and then grinned as they all fell unconscious if they weren't already.

Quince gave Luffy two shots just to be safe, and then he straightened up and smiled as he saw an island approaching fast.

"I will now invite you all to my circus on my island! You will be our new acts as well as money makers!"

* * *

Nearby, another island with a Marine Base appeared, and Michelle quickly walked in and asked to see Commodore Beri.

Michelle tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited.

Suddenly, two officers with a large plump man walked out of the door and greeted her. "What is it this time?" The large man asked with an air of royalty.

_"That accent is so fake." _Michelle thought as she said. "Quince has acquired another trophy for your status."

"What is it this time?"

"A half-cat that could make you promoted by the Research Department if you let them study her."

"Quince did? Excellent! Men, prepare my ship! It's time for me to go see the circus." Commodore Beri said, and the two officers bowed and ran off to prepare his ship.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Quince has also captured Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro."

"He did!? Remarkable! That's 160 Million Berries to him already! This half-cat must be worth around 500 Million! I must have it!" Beri said happily and then ran off to his ship.

Michelle walked toward Beri's ship and then asked. "May I have a lift?"

"Of course! I need someone to get Quince!"

Michelle smiled and then climbed on board as the greedy Marine Commodore sailed off to Quince's island.

* * *

Luffy groaned as he opened his eyes sleepily and then he snapped awake.

"Nami!? Zoro!? Sanji!? Usopp!? Chopper!? Robin!? Wher are you guys!?"

"Shut up you stupid idiot!"

Luffy was suddenly kicked in the face, and Luffy saw Michael standing in front of him. Luffy glanced around and saw that he was in a cage in what seemed to be a large tent.

"Welcome to Circe Island! You are our guest, and you shall be watching your friends performance!" Luffy's eyes widened as Michael moved a part of the tent away and Luffy saw that he was above a large crowd of people who were staring at a stage as if waiting for someone.

Michael snickered, and then tapped the cage's wall. "Sound proof." Michael said and then walked out of the cage and locked it closed. Michael picked up a piece of paper and started writing on it.

He then held it up to Luffy and grinned at Luffy's reaction.

_First On is Sanji The Cooking Duck_

_Second is the Green Penguin Swordsman_

_Last is the Freak Cat Nami_

Luffy gritted his teeth angrily as Michael wrote down on another piece of paper and thrusted it against the cage wall so Luffy could see it.

_Enjoy The Show_

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Quince is evil, isn't he? A Shark-man, huh? Kinda reminds you of Arlong?**

**Anyway, enjoy and if you feel nice, please review!**


	5. The Circe Circus

**Chapter 5- The Circe Circus**

* * *

Luffy glared up at Michael as the bird man grinned and turned away to watch Quince's show.

The crowd went silent as Quince walked out and looked up at Michael and nodded. Michael nodded in reply, and then faced Luffy's cage and flicked a switch.

Luffy suddenly could hear the crowd murmur as Quince smiled at them all with his hands up.

Michael grinned and nodded again, and then looked at Luffy. "This cage is cool. You can hear what's going on outside, but we can't hear you. Cool, huh?"

Luffy gritted his teeth and shouted something, but Michael just grinned and laughed. "Sorry, I forgot I can't hear you!"

Michael continued to laugh as he walked away toward what seemed to be a ladder. Luffy looked back at Quince as he talked to the crowd.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

Some people in the crowd said good afternoon back at him.

"We have a very special performance today." Quince continued and the crowd grew very silent.

"Our opening act shall be one of great magnitude. May I present, the Ox that can stand up!" Quince motioned his hands to behind him as Michael pushed a large cage onto the stage, and Luffy heard the crowd cheer.

Inside the cage was a normal ox, but it was standing up like a person.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Some people in the crowd nodded, and Quince motioned for Michael to put it back.

Michael dragged the cage back behind the curtain as Quince continued. "Now we shall continue the amazing animals of the world! Next is a strange creature who is probably better than most cooks in the world."

The crowd whispered quietly as Quince's smile lengthened and he motioned to the curtain again and Michael pulled out an oven with a duck chained to it.

The crowd ohhed and ahhed at Sanji as he held his cigarette in his mouth and started to cook.

Luffy watched and then noticed that Quince was whispering to Sanji something. Sanji gritted his cigarette as he continued to cook and then Quince grinned.

When Sanji was finished cooking, Quince quickly ushered Michael to take him away. Michael did, and Quince then faced the crowd again. "That was a amazing duck, wasn't it?"

Luffy heard the crowd cheer happily, and he gritted his teeth as Michael climbed up the ladder and looked at Luffy.

"Next is the penguin. Oh yeah, Quince told me to tell you in case you were wondering." Luffy looked over at Michael as he tried to get his hands free of the Sea Stone. "The duck was quite stubborn. Quince had to threaten to hurt that little bird. I think her name was Robin?" Michael said and put his hand on his chin as he sarcastically thought about it.

Luffy glared at Michael and used his head to hit the side of the cage. "Hey, stop that! Don't ruin the show." Michael said and then climbed back down the ladder chuckling.

Luffy looked back slowly at the stage as another cage was brought out, but this one was covered with a sheet.

"Good people, this next one may seem fake, but I will tell you this: This one creature is quite deadly. So deadly in fact, that we had to put it in three cages at once!"

The crowd murmured as Quince took hold of the sheet and grinned. "May I present, the World's Strongest Penguin!"

Quince whipped off the sheet and revealed Zoro inside a small cage, which was inside another cage, and then another cage. Zoro was still fast asleep with Wado Ichimonji resting next to him.

"Yes, he had to be asleep to show him to you all because he would of broken loose." Quince said as he motioned to Michael to start pulling the cage away while putting the bottle of green liquid back in his pocket.

Luffy silently watched as Zoro disappeared behind the curtain and the crowd hushed as Quince held up a hand.

"Now for a surprising act!" The curtain moved away and Michael once again dragged out a cage, except this cage's creature was shouting.

"Let me go!"

Some of the crowd sheirked, but then calmed down when Quince held his hand up and said. "I present one of the many monsters of this world."

Luffy's eyes widened as Chopper came into view as the reindeer was in human form and trying to break free of the cage.

_"You're the monster!" _Luffy thought angrily at Quince as the man pushed his glasses up and said. "Although he may be a monster, he does have an interesting feature."

Quince watched over to Chopper and tapped him with a tiny piece of Sea Stone and Chopper instantly turned into his normal form.

The crowd cheered in excitement as they looked at Chopper. Michael slowly dragged the cage back behind the curtain, and Quince took a small bow.

"The show is not over yet!" More people cheered as Quince straightened up and pushed his glasses up again.

"The last act is the greatest by far! A creature never seen before…" Quince motioned to the curtain and Michael came out, but he wasn't dragging or psuhing a cage, but holding a chain.

Michael turned back for a moment and tugged harder and the thing he was dragging tumbled out and the crowd froze as Luffy's eyes widened.

Michael grinned as Nami tried to get free, but Quince walked over and took hold of the chain.

Michael let go and backed away as Quince showed the crowd Nami. "A half-cat worth millions!" Quince called out and the crowd cheered happily.

Luffy could feel his anger build as he glared lividly at Quince. Luffy then started to try and break free as Quince continued to speak loud enough for Luffy to still hear.

"A freak such as this was easy to find. However, this one freak is quite impressive. How many of you have ever seen a half-cat?"

The crowd silently watched Quince as he chuckled slightly. "Nobody? I thought so. You see, this one freak was easy to find, but hard to get onto stage. Isn't that right, freak?"

Quince looked down at Nami, and Nami looked back up and then quickly bit the hand holding the chain.

Quince winced in pain, and then hit Nami across the face with the back of his hand onto the stage. Luffy froze as the crowd watched.

"I'm so sorry. But it seems that the freak couldn't help itself."

The crowd suddenly cheered as Quince bowed again and kicked Nami toward Michael.

Michael picked up the chain and dragged Nami behind the curtain as Quince turned back to the crowd.

"It may have been a short show, but I hope you were amused."

The crowd cheered louder, and Quince took a bow again and then went behind the curtain, and muttered to Michael.

"Make sure the freak is taught some manners."

Quince looked at Nami angrily and kicked her once more before walking away.

Michael grinned and then dragged Nami to a deserted corner of the tent.

* * *

Quince made his way to the ladder that led to Luffy, and he climbed it quickly and looked to see Luffy thrashing around in the cage. "Try all you want but you can't get free." Luffy stopped and then turned to glare at Quince.

Luffy gritted his teeth in rage and slammed against the side of the cage Quince was near.

Quince laughed loudly as he leaned closer and said. "Don't worry. The freak is being taught a lesson. She'll think twice before biting me again."

Luffy continued to glare at Quince and then he shouted something inaudible.

Quince just shrugged with a grin and said. "Can't hear ya."

Quince turned around and climbed down the ladder and saw Michael walking toward him.

"How was the lesson?" Michael grinned and nodded as he wiped some blood away from his knuckles.

"Excellent. You can take Luffy so he is with the other animals. Just make sure that Zoro is put to sleep before he wakes. We can't have him waking up."

"Sure thing, and what about the freak?"

"Put her in Luffy's cage with him. He can spend his last time with her."

Quince laughed loudly and headed toward the opening of the tent.

* * *

Michael turned into his large roc form and carried Luffy's cage to the curtain.

Michael then turned back to normal and dragged Luffy behind the curtain and into a deserted area.

Luffy was glaring at Michael the whole time as he was set down. Michael then walked over to the cage's door, opened it, and then tossed something at Luffy.

Luffy looked down and gasped as he saw Nami.

Her cheek was bleeding, her body was covered in bruises and cuts, one of her ears was cut, and her right hand had a large gash on it.

Michael grinned at Luffy's reaction and then unlocked the Sea Stone from Luffy.

Luffy instantly put Nami on the floor and attacked Michael.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Michael sighed as he caught Luffy's hand and grinned. Michael quickly left the cage and locked it behind him.

Luffy calmed down slightly and then walked back to Nami, sat down with his legs under him, and lifted Nami gently.

He looked at her face as she whimpered in pain, and then sadly stroked her hair.

Nami whimpered louder when Luffy passed his hand onto Nami's ear and he quickly shot his hand away.

Nami quieted down as she nuzzled closer to Luffy as if knowing it's him without opening her eyes.

"Nami…" Luffy sadly watched as Nami continued to whimper in his arms as he held her body gently against his.

"I'll get that monster to pay for this…" Luffy muttered as his face turned serious as he stared out at the curtain's opening.

After a while, Nami finally fell asleep in Luffy's arm, and Luffy continued to watch her.

Luffy held Nami's hand as he quieted muttered. "I will make him pay for hurting you…"

* * *

Quince walked over to the dock, and stared out at the Going Merry as it was chained down to the dock.

Quince smiled and then looked at the ocean and then grinned. "There's Commodore Beri."

Commodore Beri's ship docked, and the large man climbed onto the dock with Michelle behind him.

"Commodore Beri."

"Quince."

Michelle walked over to Quince and nodded. "I guess the circus is over for now?"

"That's correct. Please go help Michael."

"Sure thing." Michelle walked away as Commodore Beri smiled greatly and asked. "Where's the half-cat?"

"She back at the tent, but you should wait. An animal went loose and hurt it badly." Quince lied and Beri believed him.

"Very well. I'll stay at a hotel until it is healed. The scientists wouldn't like it if it was injured before tests."

Quince nodded and then gave himself leave and walked back into the city.

Commodore Beri faced some officers and shouted at them. "Hurry up and get my things! Don't forget the money though!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Luffy silently continued to watch Nami sleep as he calmed down slightly more.

Luffy then looked around and noticed several cages with animals in them.

Some of the animals had two heads, six legs, or some other extra thing. Luffy then noticed the Ox from the opening act.

The ox was silently sitting in his cage as he looked at Luffy. Luffy saw that the ox had the same cage he was in, and that probably meant that the ox could talk.

"I wonder if he's okay?" Luffy muttered and then looked back at Nami.

He ran his hand through her hair as he tried to avoid her damaged ear.

Nami started to quietly purr as Luffy continued to watch her.

Luffy felt more anger build up as he looked at the bruises around her stomach and neck.

"It's okay, Nami… I'm here…" Luffy quietly whispered in Nami's ear.

Luffy leaned down and did something that Sanji would kill him for. Luffy gently kissed Nami on the cheek that wasn't cut.

Luffy smiled as she twitched a little and then relaxed.

"I will get you back to normal. I need you, Nami…" Luffy sighed as he went back to calmly watching Nami sleep and then he muttered.

"I love you…"

Nami moved a little, and Luffy held his breath as Nami's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Luffy.

"Nami?" Luffy asked as he looked at her.

"...L...Luffy?"

Luffy froze. Nami continued to look up at him, and Luffy nearly had a heart attack.

"You can speak?!"

"I guess..."

"When?"

"I don't know... I felt weird and then... I don't know how but I can speak again..."

Luffy nodded and gently helped Nami to a sitting position against the cage wall.

Nami never looked away from Luffy as the two silently sat there. Nami finally broke the silence by leaning against Luffy's shoulder and asking.

"Did you mean it?"

"M-Mean what?" Luffy asked as he started to sweat a little.

"When you said that you loved me, did you mean it?"

"A-Aa..." Luffy and Nami both blushed lightly and then Nami smiled and closed her eyes. Luffy looked over in confusion and she said.

"It hurts..."

Nami was wincing in pain, and Luffy quickly looked at the bruises and cuts all over her.

Lufy put his arms around Nami gently as to avoid her injuries, and then pulled her against his body in a hug.

"I'll make your you stop hurting."

"Thank you... Luffy..."

Nami closed her eyes again, and the two sat there as the ox nearby watched them. The ox let out a rough grunt and then looked toward the opening in the tent.

"She can speak now, that will not be good." The ox said from inside his cage as outside, Quince walked closer to the tent.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5!**

**If you like the story so far, please review! Even you people who just read the story, I want a review from you!**

**Thank you, and I'll see you next chapter. **

**-NR**


	6. Fishy Fish

**Chapter 6- Fishy Fish  
Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Please enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks to Confession68 for Zoro and Sanji's attack! You're an angel! XD**

* * *

Luffy looked down at Nami as she had her head on his shoulder and wincing in pain.

Across from them, the ox looked at the opening in the tent, and then back at Luffy and Nami.

Nami silently looked at Luffy's face as he stared at her in concern. "Are you okay, Nami?"

Nami looked down and Luffy felt her cling onto his vest as she started to cry. "It hurts…"

Luffy watched silently as Nami continued to cry into his chest. "That man… h-he… it hurt…"

"What did he do?"

"H-He suddenly changed into a vulture… a-and then he… he started attacking me with his talons, and… and he… then he…" Nami went back to crying into Luffy's chest as Luffy slowly put a hand on her shoulder and held her tightly.

"He laughed… he laughed, Luffy…" Nami whimpered and Luffy looked down at her cuts and bruises and felt his anger returning.

Nami started to tremble a little as she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't stop. "I tried… I tried to get away… but he… he just laughed and hit me against one of the cages…" Nami whispered and lowered her head so Luffy couldn't see her face.

Nami's arms wrapped around Luffy, and she held onto him as the two just sat there silently.

After a few moments of silence, Luffy looked around at the other creatures and paused when he noticed that they all had cuts and bruises on them.

Luffy then glanced over at the ox who seemed to be perfectly fine, but then Luffy noticed the ox looking at him, and then the opening of the tent.

Luffy silently stared at the ox as the giant creature continued to glance at Luffy and then the opening.

Luffy looked over at the opening, and stared at it in confusion. The ox raised a hoof and then wrote in the air.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand, but he only caught a few words.

"Quince."

"Coming."

"Ready."

Luffy stared at the ox in confusion and then shook his head slightly, and the ox sighed.

The ox then looked down at the cage floor as Luffy then saw a shadow appear on the ground outside.

"Trying to alert the little people, Bastion?" Quince asked as he entered the tent and grinned at the ox.

The ox named Bastion just continued to look down, and Nami looked up slightly and froze as Michael appeared behind Quince with Michelle.

Nami's grip tightened as the three walked over, and Quince knelt down and grinned. "I see the freak is awake."

Nami stared at Quince as he motioned to Michael who pulled out the bottle of green liquid and handed it to him.

"This is quite to medicine. Verde Sai, otherwise known as a tranquilizer. Ment to make all aliments cured for animals. Only works once though." Quince stated as he studied the bottle with a smile. "By grateful, Straw Hat. I let your freak friend here know how to talk again."

Luffy glared at Quince as he slowly moved Nami away. Quince's smile widened as he grinned and then said. "Of course, that makes her even more profitable. I'll get an extra 100 Million for the talking alone."

Michael and Michelle snickered as Quince stood up and walked over to the door of their cage and opened it.

Quince walked in and Luffy quickly jumped onto his feet and swung his fist at Quince.

Quince easily caught Luffy's hand and Luffy gritted his teeth as he pulled his bleedy fist back, and Quince's hand went back to normal from being covered in teeth.

Quince quickly kicked Luffy in the stomach and hit him against the cage wall. Luffy fell to his knees but refused to go any lower.

Quince looked at Luffy with his eyes closed as usual, but then opened them as he grinned at Luffy. Luffy felt a cold shiver go down his spine as Quince's bright yellow eyes stared at him.

Quince quickly grabbed Nami's arm, and she yelped in pain as she was dragged to her feet and pushed to Michael who simply grabbed Nami's arm and roughly tied her with a rope.

Michelle was seen by Luffy as she tied Zoro up with ease as he was still asleep, and the dumped his penguin body next to Nami.

Michael then placed a gag over Nami's mouth and grinned as he did the same for Zoro.

Quince smiled as he walked out of the cage, and slammed the door behind him.

"Grab the other ones. I found out that one of them has a bounty."

"Which one?"

"That Robin girl. 79 Million."

"Nani!? That's great!"

Michelle quickly tied Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji and tossed them into a large horse drawn wagon.

Micahel tossed Nami and Zoro into it as well as Quince muttered from behind them. "Let's see… I can get 60 Million off of the penguin, 79 off the robin, I bet the tanuki would get at least 10 Million, and then the other two can be dinner."

Quince then looked back at Luffy and said a bit louder so he could hear. "The freak would get probably around 600 Million, and you will get a normal 100 Million."

Luffy looked over at Quince calmly but deadly as the shark calmly smirked and climbed into the wagon with Michael and Michelle and started to ride away with Luffy's nakama.

* * *

Luffy staggered as he stood up and leaned against the cage's wall while panting for air.

Luffy then bent down and picked up his hat that had fallen and put it on his head.

"I'll… clobber him!" Luffy said angrily, and the ox looked up and it's eyes widened.

The ox tapped it's cage's wall, and Luffy looked over as the ox pointed at Luffy's door.

Luffy looked at the door and grinned happily. In his haste, Quince had forgot to lock the door behind him. Luffy ran over and kicked the door open and then ran over to the ox's cage and said. "Thanks!"

The ox nodded and then Luffy broke it's cage's door down. The ox walked out and gave a short bow to Luffy.

"Thank you, Mugiwara-san." Bastion said and Luffy grinned.

"You can talk! Suge!"

"I am Bastion."

"I'm…"

"I know who you are, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. Everyone knows you."

"Really!?" Luffy's eyes sparkled but then returned to normal as he remembered the others. "I need to catch up to those guys!" Luffy said to himself and then ran for the outside.

Luffy's foot hit the pavement, and then he started to sprint after where the wagon headed.

Luffy didn't care if people stared at him, he just continued to run until he heard someone sheirk as something ran by Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened as Bastion slowed down a little so Luffy could catch up. "Why are you following me?"

"I wish to assist you. As thanks for saving me." Bastion replied and then Luffy noticed that the ox was wearing clothes and a large weapon on his back.

"You look kinda like someone I know." Bastion looked over at Luffy as he continued. "I think his name was Balton or something…"

"Dalton?"

"Yeah, him! You know him?"

"Of course. We ate the same Devil Fruit."

Luffy almost fell onto the ground, but balanced himself as he continued to sprint. "You did!?"

"Yes. I was lucky enough to leave Drum Kindgom before the king died. Dalton remained behind and we said farewell."

"Are you guys brothers?"

"No, we are old friends. We found the Devil Fruit and decided to split it in half."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Luffy slid as they turned a corner and raced down a random street. Bastion looked over at Luffy in his full ox form and said. "They probably went to the hotel nearby. Follow me."

Bastion turned down a street, and Luffy followed as people screamed at Bastion.

Luffy stared ahead at the large building in front of them. "Is that where?"

"Yes. We must make haste!"

Bastion's body suddenly changed into his half-ox form and he ran faster ahead, and Luffy increased his speed just to keep up.

They made it to the front of the hotel, but didn't stop as Marines pointed their weapons at them.

Bastion raced at them, and knocked them aside as Luffy smacked them away, and then Luffy nearby lost his balance and fell to the hotel floor as Bastion stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh no! I forgot about his wound!" Luffy gritted his teeth as he staggered back up and held his stomach as he bleed onto the floor.

Suddenly, a strong leg was placed on Luffy's back, and Luffy was hit back onto the floor.

"It's about time you came, Straw Hat." Quince said as he looked down at Luffy with his yellow eyes showing.

Bastion growled at Quince and leaped at him as he swung his weapon at him.

"Falcon Press!" Michael suddenly flew into Bastion and sent the half-ox into the wall.

Michael turned back to normal and landed softly on the floor with a grin.

Luffy looked up to see Michelle sitting down next to a large net with his nakama tied up inside.

Quince noticed Luffy's stare and then kicked the top of his head back onto the floor. "How should we torture you?"

Michael and Michelle grinned as Quince pulled out a bracelet, and grinned as well.

"I hear that you can't swim well. So about we make you die from lack of air? The wanted poster does say that you can be dead." Quince said and Luffy glanced over to see Nami staring back at him with the gag on her mouth.

Luffy weakly glanced at the others, and then at Bastion who lay on the ground across from him.

Quince smiled evilly as he bent down and placed the bracelet on Luffy's wrist and smoke soon covered the rubber man.

"A Monkey would be too powerful to change you into, so how about…" Quince started to say as he removed his foot and walked toward the net as he finished saying.

"A fish?"

The smoke disappeared as a small fish lay on the floor gasping for air. Quince chuckled as Luffy flopped around uselessly.

"It should take only five minutes for you to die. Good bye, Luffy." Quince said and Nami felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to get free, but Michael scowled and kicked her in the head and said. "Stop that."

Nami cried as Luffy flopped around again, and Quince started to laugh as Luffy's body stilled.

Suddenly, a large arm appeared from out of nowhere and slammed into Quince.

Quince hit the ground, and Michael turned around but was suddenly struck by the large arm.

"Fiddle Bam!" Bastion called out as he slammed Michelle into the wall and quickly slashed the net, gags, and rope away from the crew.

Nami instantly stood up and ran over to Luffy as the others woke up, and even Zoro opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his fin.

Chopper and Usopp stared in amazement at Bastion as he stood over them, but was looking for something behind the hotel desk.

Bastion pulled out a large bowl, and then filled it with water from a nearby sink, and quickly brought it over to Luffy and Nami.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked as they watched Nami slip Luffy into the bowl.

Everyone shrugged, and then paused as Luffy's eyes opened slowly and he looked around.

"Huh? Why do I feel wet?"

"Luffy!"

"Huh? Ah! Nami! You're big!" Nami laughed softly as she wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, you're small."

"I'm… small?" Luffy turned around and gasped. "I'm a fish!?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Luffy as he tried to swim around the bowl. "Captain-san has become a fish."

"Luffy can swim now at least."

"If he knows how…" Luffy looked at the crew and asked. "How do you swim?"

Everyone sighed in unison, and Nami looked over to see Luffy's hat on the floor nearby.

Ingoring her injuries, Nami walked over to Hat, picked it up and gently held it as she walked back to Luffy.

"Nami!? You shouldn't be moving!" Chopper shouted, and everyone suddenly noticed Nami's wounds.

"Nami-san was hurt!? Who did it!?" Sanji asked angrily and Luffy pointed a fin with difficulty at Michael.

"He did."

"He's dead!" Sanji ran at Michael and jumped into the air and swung his webbed foot down at Michael.

Michael's hand suddenly caught Sanji by the neck and threw him into the other animals.

Michael coughed as he stood up, and so did Quince and Michelle.

Bastion handed Luffy to Nami, and walked in front of them.

"Go. It's useless asking him to reverse your problem now. I'll stop him." Bastion said, and Luffy nodded and then said up to Nami.

"Let's go!"

Everyone ran out of the hotel as Bastion blocked the doorway. Nami continued to carry Luffy in his bowl as they made their way to the dock and toward Going Merry.

Quince sighed and pushed his glasses up as he looked at Bastion in disgust.

"A lone freak wants to stop us…"

"What the hell is going on, Quince!?"

Quince, Michael, Michelle, and Bastion all looked over by the stairs and saw Commodore Beri staring at them.

"I'm afraid that your precious promotion just ran away thanks to this freak."

"I see. You dare try and take MY money from me!?" Beri shouted at Bastion and then glared angrily at him. "I will never forgive you!"

Quince pushed his glasses up as Michael and Michelle watched Beri's vein pulse.

A few minutes later, Bastion lay on the ground covered in blood as Beri glared down at the half-ox angrily.

Beri then turned to Quince and shouted. "Which way did the freaks go!?"

"They headed toward their ship."

"Okay then! I'll catch them myself!" Beri shouted and then ran out of the hotel and after the Straw Hats.

Quince calmly followed with Michael and Michelle as the sunlight hit them.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to capture them again, and then finish off that stupid Straw Hat!" Quince said as he walked after Beri with Michael and Michelle closely behind him.

* * *

The crew managed to reach Merry, and climbed on board to see that everything was normal.

Nami put Luffy down, and then everyone sat down on the grass as Luffy filled them in on what had happened.

After told what happened, Sanji angrily stomped his foot and shouted. "That man dare hurt Nami-san!? I'll kill him!"

"I can't believe I slept through it all."

Nami looked at Luffy as everyone talked to each other. Luffy looked over at Nami and asked. "Are you okay, Nami?"

"I'm…"

"You are not fine!"

Nami looked over at Chopper as he took her hand and said. "You're coming with me! I need to treat those bruises and cuts before they are infected!"

Chopper led Nami away from the rest of the crew as they looked after them.

A little bit later as the crew continued to try to understand what had happened, Chopper watched out of the medic ward.

"How is she, Doctor-san?"

"She'll be fine if she rests."

"That's good to hear, and now we need to beat Quince into changing us and Nami-san back to normal!"

"I agree."

"M-Me too!"

"I need to clobber that Quince for hurting Nami anyway!"

Everyone nodded as they all except for Luffy stood up, or in Robin and Usopp's case, straightened up, and then turned to the city.

"Money!"

Everyone looked toward the street they had come from and saw Commodore Beri running toward them happily.

"Come to me, Money!" Beri called out happily, but tripped and landed onto his face.

Luffy snickered, but then froze as an eerie laugh filled the air.

"Quince!" Luffy shouted and everyone looked around as a bird flew around them.

"You!" Sanji shouted angrily as Michael landed on Merry's head and turned back to human.

The surface of the ocean broke, and Quince jumped onto the deck.

Michelle jumped onto the deck and grinned at the crew as they prepared themselves.

Zoro and Sanji glared at Michael as the bird man readied his cannon.

Usopp and Chopper stared at Michelle as they all braced themselves.

Robin calmly stared down at Beri as he happily danced around while chanting 'money'.

Luffy glared lividly at Quince as the shark stared back at Luffy with his yellow eyes gleaming.

Luffy looked over to the side for a second, and then shouted at Chopper. "Chopper! Throw me!"

Chopper and everyone else stared at Luffy in surprise as he shouted it again. "Throw me!"

"Why?"

"Do it!"

"H-Hai…" Chopper slowly walked over to Luffy's bowl and asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now throw me at the ocean!" Quince's eyes widened as everyone stared at Luffy in confusion, but Chopper reached into the bowl and with difficulty, lifted Luffy out of it, and tossed him at the ocean.

Luffy fell into the water, and Quince gritted his teeth as he also jumped into the ocean.

Everyone watched as Quince turned into a Thrasher Shark and break through the water's surface.

"That's why…" Chopper muttered and then focused back at Michelle.

Michelle transformed into a porcupine and Usopp and Chopper braced themselves as Michelle jumped onto the dock and the two followed.

* * *

Michelle quickly rolled up into a ball and rolled at Usopp and Chopper. Chopper kicked Usopp away as the spike ball dug into where they were standing and then quickly uncurled and faced Usopp and Chopper.

"Let us begin."

"I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"I'll try my best."

Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball and Usopp curled up as the two had finally come up with a fighting style with Usopp's new body.

"Rumble!" Chopper bit into the Rumble Ball and turned into Horn Point.

Usopp rolled onto Chopper's antlers, and the reindeer charged at Michelle while the two shouted.

"Soccer Style Combat!"

* * *

Robin flew into the air, and Beri watched in interest as Robin landed on a sign nearby and smiled as she struggled to cross her wings.

"That's quite amazing! Your wings sure are flexable! You will make a great dinner!" Beri said happily and Robin softly laughed.

"Gomen, but… Seis Fleur."

Six wings apeared from Beri's body and started to slap Beri's face over and over again.

"Ah! What's this!?" Beri called out in panic as Robin continued to slap Beri with the wings.

Beri's vein pulsed and he suddenly shouted. "That's enough!"

Robin uncrossed her wings, and the wings disappeared from Beri as he glared angrily at Robin. "I'll eat you alive!"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji calmly stared at Michael as he turned into an eagle and flew into the air.

"It quite sad that you two can't fly like I can!"

Michael called down and then stared at Zoro and Sanji as they grinned evilly.

Sanji slid his webbed foot under Zoro's feet and the penguin put his katanas onto the deck as he lifted his head so he was staring at Michael.

"This better work, Dartboard."

"I hope it does, Marimo."

Michael watched in confusion as Zoro and Sanji grinned again and Sanji suddenly kicked Zoro toward Michael.

Michael yelped as Zoro started to spin around and the two called out.

"Ultimate Marimo Penguin Spiral Dartboard Duck Attack!"

Zoro smacked into Michael head on and sent the eagle onto the deck.

Zoro landed softly on the deck and picked up his katanas and unsheathed them.

"Time for the encore." The two birds said in unison as Michael took to the sky again and rubbed his chest with his foot.

"That hurt badly! I'll really bring you two down now!"

* * *

Quince scanned under the water for Luffy as he moved around.

Something suddenly shot out at Quince, and the shark barely dodged as a Swordfish shot by and swerved around to face him.

Quince's eyes widened as he stared at Luffy. "Impossible! You couldn't have mastered the bracelet that quickly!"

"I guess I did." Quince glared at Luffy as he shot out at the Swordfish while calling out.

"Shark Darts!"

Luffy barely dodged as Quince shot by even quicker than before.

"It's still hard to control the way I swim. I never knew swimming could be this hard!"

"I'm even faster in the water, so you will never be able to beat me!"

"Sorry, but I said I'd beat you for hurting Nami!"

"How about a deal then?" Luffy stared at Quince as he changed into his normal fish form and asked. "What kinda deal?"

"If are able to somehow beat me, I'll change you all back to normal."

"And if I lose, which I won't?"

"If you lose, you will all be either cooked or sold."

Luffy lowered his head and stared at the shark as he nodded.

"Okay then, time for me to really beat you!"

"You fool! I'm skewer you!"

* * *

**There's Chapter 6! XD Thanks again, C68! Fishy Fish!!! XD**

**_Raven The Ravenous- _You'll see...**

**_LuffysAngel- _Please don't scream. I enjoy my cliffhangers.**

**_LaithRem- _Thank you. I hope you keep on enjoying!**

**_Emerald Griffon-_ Usopp? You'll see... Bwahahaha...**

**_Pirate-Luna-_ Here you go, another chapter.**

**_wheathermangohanssj4-_ I agree. Thank you also!**

**Yay! Now to go work on Chapter 7! Ja ne!**


	7. Animal House

**Chapter 7- Animal House  
Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Keep it up, please!**

* * *

Michelle rolled up into the spiked ball, and then rolled at Chopper and Usopp. Chopper changed to Jump Point and grabbed Usopp before jumping out of the way.

Chopper landed and looked over as Michelle began to roll at them again. Chopper changed again into Horn Point, and then charged at Michelle after dropping Usopp onto the ground nearby.

Chopper's antlers collided with Michelle's quills and Chopper dug his feet as he tried to push the porcupine back. Chopper thrusted his head up, and threw Michelle into the air.

Chopper then turned to Jump Point, grabbed Usopp, jumped into the air and became Arm Point. Chopper looked down at Michelle vulnerable underside, and then threw the curled up Usopp at her belly.

"Penalty Shot!" The two called out as Usopp slammed into Michelle's belly and sent her into the ground.

Michelle groaned as she got to her feet and glare at the two as they landed on the ground. Chopper shrunk back to his little form after the three minutes were up, and they all braced themselves and Usopp didn't uncurl so he didn't have to see.

Michelle jumped into the air, and then started to spin around. She suddenly fell at Chopper and the reindeer kicked Usopp into the air and barely dodged as a quill cut his arm.

Chopper went into his big form, and picked up Usopp as they ran away from Michelle as she rolled after them. Chopper turned into the city and ran down a crowded street as everyone ran to the side to avoid Michelle.

Chopper turned the corner and Michelle followed as she steadily gained on them.

"Hurry up, Chopper!" Usopp shouted as he risked a peek behind them. "I would if I could change into my reindeer form! But I can't with me needing to carry you!" Chopper shouted back to Usopp as they ran around a corner.

Michelle turned the corner also and then looked around as she saw that the two had disappeared somehow.

Michelle turned back into her human form and looked around. "Where'd those two go?"

Michelle walked forward a little, and then winced in pain as she had stepped on a caltrop. "Those little worms! I'll get them for this!" Michelle muttered angrily as she removed the caltrop, and then her eyes widened as a shadow appeared above her.

"Caltrop Hell!"

Caltrops fell down at Michelle as Usopp landed on another roof with his bag as Chopper stood on the opposite roof after having thrown Usopp. Michelle slowly removed the caltrops and then glared up at the two animals.

"You're dead!" Michelle jumped into the air, and was about to change into her porcupine form, but she suddenly froze as Chopper and Usopp grinned. Michelle glanced down at her wrist to see that one of the caltrops had broke her bracelet.

"Oh no…" Michelle muttered as Chopper jumped up at her and swung his fist at her, and hit her back onto the ground.

Chopper picked up Usopp and jumped onto the ground and faced Michelle as she stood up and pulled out some throwing knives. Usopp curled up as Chopper backed up a little.

Michelle prepared to throw her knives when Chopper ran at Usopp and kicked him straight at Michelle.

"Armadillo Goal Shot!" The two animals called out as Usopp slammed into Michelle's stomach and sent her flying back onto the ground.

Usopp uncurled and started to wobble dizzily as Chopper picked him up and looked over at Michelle who lay on the ground knocked out.

"We won!" The two called out and ran back to the dock to help the others.

* * *

Back at the dock, Michael hovered in the air as he stopped rubbing his stomach in pain and looked down at Zoro and Sanji.

Michael dove at them, and changed into a pelican as he neared. "Pelican Dive!"

Zoro and Sanji jumped out of the way as Michael quickly swerved back into the air and changed into a vulture. "Dead Eye Drill!" Michael called out as he started to spiral toward Zoro.

Zoro raised his katanas and collided them against Michael's beak.

"Tiger Fang!" Zoro called out and swung his katanas again at Michael, but this time missed as Michael flew back into the air.

Sanji ran over and Zoro jumped into the air and swung his katanas. "108 Pound Cannon!" Zoro called out and sent the shockwave at Michael.

Michael swerved but then was smacked into the ground by Sanji's foot as Michael realized that he was too close to the ground.

He then steadied himself and flew back into the air again and started to circle the two other birds in his falcon form. "I'll end this before you can end me." Michael said and then dove down again.

"Falcon Press!" Zoro jumped in the air as Michael flew under him swiftly, and then readied his katanas for when Michael suddenly swerved and flew back at Zoro.

Sanji jumped into the air, and collided his foot against Michael's wing, and sent him twirling into a building's wall.

Michael stood up and looked over at his broken wing, and then at Sanji and Zoro. "Great… just great…"

Zoro grinned as he prepared his katanas, and Sanji slid his foot under Zoro's.

Sanji kicked Zoro toward Michael, and Zoro started to twirl around with his katanas gleaming in the sunlight.

Michael gritted his beak as he couldn't fly away thanks to his broken wing.

"Ultimate Marimo Penguin Spiral Dartboard Duck Attack!"

Michael leaned forward as Zoro slashed him when he passed through him. Zoro calmly landed on the ground and sheathed his katanas as Michael fell to the ground and trailing blood behind him.

Zoro straightened up and walked back to the ship with Sanji. They climbed on board and walked over to where Nami was looking at the water as she tried to see Luffy.

* * *

Robin calmly looked down from the roof of the building she was on as Beri tried to get her.

Beri jumped in the air again, but wasn't able to get very high.

Robin chuckled as she watched Beri fail again, and then crossed her wings and said. "Treinta Fleur."

Thirty wings appeared along the building and started to hit Beri over and over again until he started yelling to stop.

Robin stopped and went back to watching as the fat man tried to reach her frantically.

Robin laughed softly and they flew back a little along the roof so Beri couldn't see her, which made him even more angry.

* * *

Underwater, Quince shot toward Luffy and then snarled as Luffy dodged barely.

"I think I'm getting the hang of swimming now…" Luffy muttered and then dodged Quince again and then shot at him as a Swordfish.

"Sledge Hammer Strike!" Quince turned into a Hammerhead Shark and then slammed Luffy into the side of the ship.

Luffy swam out of the way as Quince charged at him again, but Luffy was hit when Quince turned into a Thrasher Shark and slammed into Luffy and bit into his scales.

Luffy yelped as he turned small and swam back a few feet so he was facing Quince.

Quince grinned evilly and then disappeared from Luffy's sight, but then reappeared as he had changed into a Great White.

"Great White Tackle!" Luffy was slammed down father, but swerved upward so he was right side up.

Quince started to dart around as he let out a chilly laugh. "What's wrong? I told you that you couldn't beat me!"

Luffy looked around, but was suddenly smacked out of the water by a large Whale Shark's tail.

Luffy winced in the sunlight, and then noticed Nami, Zoro, and Sanji watching him.

Luffy was about to say something, but Quince shot out of the water and sunk his teeth into Luffy's body.

"Die!"

"Luffy!" Quince twirled in mid-air and then slammed Luffy onto the deck as he fell back into the water and started to circle the ship.

Zoro quickly lifted Luffy into his bowl, and Sanji jumped onto the dock to go get Chopper. Nami watched Luffy breath heavily as the bite marks started to turn the water red.

The surface of the water broke, and Nami and Zoro looked over to see Quince in the air.

"Whale Shark Slam!" Quince fell down at the ship, and Zoro unsheathed his katanas and leaped at Quince.

Quince instantly turned into a Thrasher Shark, and then spiraled into Zoro, and sent the penguin onto the deck.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he stood back up and prepared his katanas.

Quince slapped the water, and then shot out at Zoro again. Zoro raised his katanas into his stance, but suddenly, Quince's head was hit by a foot, and the shark was sent back into the water.

The shark instantly shot back out of the water and glared down at the deck, but was kicked again.

Quince cracked an eye open as he fell back toward the water and noticed Nami glaring at him.

"Freak." Quince muttered and then shot at Nami swiftly.

Nami smirked, and then suddenly sent her foot into the side of Quince's head. "Maybe being half-cat isn't so bad. Better reflexes." Nami said with a smile.

Quince went back into the water and glared through the water at Nami. Quince shot straight at Nami as he changed into a Great White Shark.

"Great White Tackle!" Quince shouted as he charged at Nami, and Nami calmly smirked again as she crouched down and watched Quince come closer.

Nami's tail suddenly swung and slammed into Quince's chest and sent the shark onto the deck.

Quince flipped onto his feet as he went into his human form, and he glared at Nami. "Damn, freak!" He snarled and Nami smiled happily as she suddenly appeared in front of Quince and slammed her foot into his face, and cause him to fall onto the deck a few feet away.

"Change us back now." Nami said sternly down at Quince as his broken glasses fell onto the deck. Quince looked up at Nami and gritted his teeth as he fell onto the deck and lost consciousness.

* * *

Sanji ran out of the city with Chopper and Usopp behind him as they headed toward the ship.

With the help of Chopper, the three climbed on board and looked around.

"Where's Robin-chan?!" Sanji asked frantically as he quickly ran around until Zoro chimed in.

"She's off making fun of that fat guy."

"Oh…" Sanji stopped running around, and Chopper suddenly saw Zoro and Luffy's wounds.

Chopper pulled Luffy out of the water and started to bandage Luffy's wet scales.

"Maybe you should wait until that jerk turns us back to normal?" Zoro said and Chopper rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously with a nod.

Sanji looked over to where Quince was tied up with Nami's foot on his face as she sat down staring at the ocean.

"So Luffy beat him?"

"No."

"No!? Then who did!?"

"I did." Sanji stared at Nami in both surprise and amazement and his eyes went into heart-mode once again.

A low groan could be heard from under Nami's foot, and everyone looked down as Nami removed her foot and they stared down at Quince as he woke up.

Quince glanced up and scoffed. "Beaten by freaks…"

Nami smirked and kicked his head lightly and said again. "Change us all back now."

"Fine… I made a deal…"

"A deal?"

"With Straw Hat. You freaks are lucky I didn't say that he had to beat me."

"Guess so, now do it."

"Fine." Quince struggled as he reached into his pocket with his hands tied together and pulled out a small blue vial and handed it weakly to Nami.

"Here. Just put this on a bracelet and they will all go back to normal."

"Arigato." Nami took the vial and grabbed Quince's wrist and grinned. "I'll just use yours."

"Nani!? No!"

"Too bad." Nami poured the entire contents of the vial onto Quince's bracelet and it started to steam as everyone was eveloped by smoke.

Quince sighed as his bracelet snapped in half. "I hate these stupid pirates…"

Zoro stretched as the smoke slowly disppeared and everyone came into view.

Sanji was holding his cigarette between his fingers as he flexed his legs, Usopp was sighing in relief as could see his feet again, Zoro stretched his hands and then yawned and then adjusted his katanas on his belt, and Nami knelt down next to Luffy as Chopper quickly started to bandage him and Zoro.

"Damn pirates…" Quince muttered as Nami smiled down at Luffy and he grinned up at Nami happily.

* * *

Beri jumped up to reach Robin again and cursed loudly as he failed again.

"Come on, birdy! I just wanna eat you!"

"Seis Fleur." Six hands appeared on Beri's body, and the Commodore's eyes widened as Robin said. "Clutch."

Beri's body was snapped back as Robin used her hands to carry herself down the wall and smiled toward the ship.

"It seems we won." She said and walked toward the ship.

* * *

**There's the fights! XD Hope you enjoyed it! I surprised you, didn't I? Poor Luffy, he didn't get to fight Quince longer. XD**

**Please review if you liked it! Arigato and Ja ne!**


	8. Back To Normal Sort Of

**Chapter 8- Back To Normal… Sort of…  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:) If you could be so kind as to review this chapter if you like this story, and have enjoyed it. This is the last chapter, and you might not like the last part, but... okay.**

* * *

Robin climbed onto Merry's deck, and looked around to see Zoro tying Quince, Michael, and Michelle up with some rope.

Zoro looked over and smirked as he finished tying the rope, and he threw Michael next to the also unconscious Quince.

"We did win." Robin said and smiled calmly as she looked over to see everyone else stretching or just sitting in Luffy's case.

Luffy was sitting on the deck with a faraway look on his face as he plainly stared at the ocean.

Robin walked over to her chair as she looked away, and calmly sat down and began to read her book much easier than it had been for a few days.

Sanji was already cooking happily in the kitchen as Usopp and Chopper happily ran around.

Zoro was the only one doing any work at all.

Zoro picked up Michael and Quince, and with no grace, threw them onto the dock, followed by Michelle.

The three hit the deck hard, and Zoro scowled at them as he turned away from them and flexed his fingers, eager to start working out again.

Nami was silently watching everyone as she sat in her chair while just resting peacefully.

After a while, Sanji opened the door to the kitchen with a large grin on his face as he said. "Dinner!"

Everyone slowly made their way into the kitchen to eat, and Nami looked back to see that Luffy hadn't moved at all.

_'Why isn't Luffy coming? Normally he would be the first one inside…' _Nami thought, and then looked away and entered the kitchen.

Luffy had heard Sanji, he just didn't want to go inside right at that moment.

Luffy placed a hand on his hat, and let it dangle from his neck as he continued to stare at the moving water in front of him.

"Guess everything is back to normal…" Luffy muttered with a hint of sadness in his voice as he then sighed and looked at the deck.

Luffy finally stood up, and slowly made his way toward the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone stared at him as he opened the door, and Zoro furrowed his brows at the slight sad look on Luffy's face.

Luffy instantly grinned and rushed to the food, and started to eat like usual.

Zoro stared at Luffy before returning to his own food, and he mentally gave thanks that Nami wasn't going to clean Luffy's face again.

The room was unusually quiet as everyone ate, and Usopp glanced around while enjoying the feel of a fork again.

"So when are we setting sail?" Usopp asked as he tried to get rid of the silence.

"Tomorrow." Nami replied, and the room went silent again as everyone continued to eat.

Usopp glanced around, and then shrugged as he went back to eating as well.

After everyone had finished eating, Sanji went to clean the dishes as everyone else went back onto the deck.

Zoro leaned against the crow's nest, and soon fell asleep with Wado leaning against his shoulder.

Usopp and Chopper had pulled out fishing poles and started to fish as they sometimes glanced over at the three unconscious people nearby.

"Shouldn't we move them so they won't come back to kill us?" Usopp and Chopper asked Robin as they looked back at her to see her smiling calmly.

"It's already been done." Robin said mysterious, and the two looked back and gasped at the place where the three bodies had been.

Near them, a hoof mark was placed in the ground, and Usopp and Chopper grinned in unison as they figured out who had done it.

Nami was calmly staring at the sky as the stars came out, and bathed the ship in moonlight.

Nami glanced over to see Luffy with his back to them as he stared at the ocean like before.

His hat dangling from his neck, Luffy stared out in the same way as he did right before dinner.

Usopp and Chopper reeled in their lines, and put the fishing poles away as they headed toward the men's quarters.

Zoro stayed in the crow's nest fast asleep, and Sanji bid Nami and Robin night and slowly followed Usopp and Chopper somewhat reluctantly.

Robin stood from her chair and walked toward her room to read in there, and Nami started to follow her, but stopped when she looked over at Luffy.

Nami glanced back at Robin, and then walked over to Luffy and watched him stare at the ocean.

"Luffy?" Nami said cautiously, and Luffy jumped slightly and turned his head to her.

"Oh… Hi, Nami…" Luffy said quietly before turning back around and staring at the ocean again.

Nami walked next to Luffy, and sat down right beside him and pulled her legs against her chest as she huddled next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Nami glanced over at Luffy to see him furrowing his brows at something.

Luffy then looked at Nami, and she stared back at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember anything that happened when you were like a cat?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason…" Luffy looked away, and Nami watched in concern as he sighed sadly.

Nami watched Luffy stand up, and slowly walk toward the men's quarters.

"Night…"

"Good Night…." Nami said at Luffy as he reached the door, but stopped before opening it.

Nami watched him look back at her, and Luffy suddenly turned back around and walked up to Nami.

Nami stood up, and Luffy stopped directly in front of her.

"Nami?"

"What is it, Lu…"

Nami stopped talking as Luffy kissed her on the lips gently.

Luffy pulled back with a small smile, and said. "Good night."

Luffy turned around, and this time entered the men's quarters without looking back.

Nami stared at the door for a while, and then put her hand to her lips and muttered.

"He kissed me…?" Nami silently stared at the door, and then smiled as she headed toward her room.

* * *

The morning slowly rolled into Merry's windows, and everyone except for Luffy, got up and walked out onto the deck to see Zoro yawning with a stretch.

Nami looked over at the men's quarters, and looked back at the others before walking inside, and seeing Luffy lying on his hammock with his hat over his eyes, but he had a large smile on his face.

Nami walked over to Luffy, and calmly watched him sleep as she smiled down at him.

Nami raised her hand to Luffy's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Luffy?"

Luffy's hand moved to his hat, and he lifted it slightly to look at Nami sleepily.

"Hi, Nami."

"Morning."

Luffy stood up, and quietly made his way to the deck as Nami stared after him.

* * *

Breakfast was its usual speed, which meant that Luffy was happily stealing from everyone but Zoro with his knife, Robin, and Nami.

Everyone who got their food stolen from them, grumbled bitterly as they either started to clean the dishes, or they went to do some random thing.

Luffy sat down on Merry's head, and gazed out at the ocean.

He failed to notice someone behind him, until they put their hand on his shoulder, and Luffy turned his head to see Nami smiling at him.

"What is it, Nami?"

"I just wanted to come over."

Luffy was about to move over so Nami could sit down, but Nami quickly smiled and sat down on Luffy's lap as he stared at her in surprise.

Nami leaned against Luffy as she lay her head on his chest with a sigh of relief, and Luffy shifted slightly to make her more comfortable.

"Um, Nami? Sanji would kill me if he saw you sitting on me."

Nami nodded slightly, but didn't move off of Luffy.

Nami smiled to herself, and then nuzzled her head against Luffy's neck.

Luffy stared at Nami in surprise with slightly parted lips, as she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

Luffy raised his hand, and ran his hand through Nami's hair as he smiled along with her.

"See?"

"See what?"

"I don't need to be a cat to do this." Nami said, and she put her arm on Luffy's chest and nuzzled his neck again as he stared down at her with his hand still on her head.

Luffy started to smile, and he ran his hand through Nami's hair again, and whispered. "How'd you know I missed that?"

"I could tell."

Luffy chuckled a little, and Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy.

"There's one thing though that a cat can't do."

"What's that?"

"I can repay you for last night."

"What do you mean, Nami?"

Nami only smiled as she leaned closer and kissed Luffy on the lips.

Luffy closed his eyes, and he gently pushed Nami closer as he kissed back.

Luffy felt Nami smile as he suddenly felt her tongue tap against his happily.

The two pulled back, and Luffy stared at Nami as she smiled with a blush, and quietly got off of Luffy, and climbed down onto the deck, and walked away.

Luffy let out a deep breath, and grinned after Nami as she sat down and began to read a book without looking up at him.

* * *

After they had finally left Circe Island, everyone was sitting around the table as they ate dinner with the usual noise and shouts.

"LUFFY! THAT WAS MY MEAT!"

"LEAVE MY FOOD ALONE!"

Zoro and Usopp shouted at Luffy as he quickly swiped their food before Zoro nearly stabbed his hand with the knife again.

Nami laughed quietly at them as Luffy continued to attempt to steal their food.

Dinner finally finished as everyone walked back out onto the deck to go to bed.

Luffy was about to go into the men's quarters until someone took his arm and whispered in his ear. "You need to take care of your kitten, Luffy. She's getting lonely."

Luffy grinned as he looked over at Nami as she pulled him over to her room.

Nami had asked Robin if they could "borrow" the room for the night, and Robin calmly sat in her chair as she read with a smile.

Nami opened the door, and leaned over to Luffy and whispered in his ear. "Time to play, Luffy."

Luffy grinned as he was gently pulled into Nami's room, and she closed the door behind them.

The only down side to them "playing" was that nobody got any sleep at all except for one person.

Sanji lay in his hammock as Chopper put away his sleeping pills and laid down on his hammock and stared at the ceiling.

Chopper grimaced, and then pulled out another sleeping pills, and handed one to Usopp as well.

The two swallowed the pills, and a few moments later, they were fast asleep along with Zoro, who had been given one before hand thanks to Robin who had a general ideas of what those two would do.

Around two in the morning, the moaning stopped, and Luffy and Nami were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Back on Circe Island, someone limped out of the city, and glared at the ocean with something glinting in the moonlight on his wrist.

"Just you wait, you damn Straw Hat!" Quince seethed angrily as he grinned evilly, and jumped into the ocean.

A fin broke through the ocean's surface, and a shark swam away in the moonlight away from Circe Island.

* * *

**O.O How's that for an ending? XD I bet you didn't see THAT coming!**

**Arigato to everyone who has enjoyed this story, and please review!**


End file.
